


[润智][天然]涟漪

by samo3104jun



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samo3104jun/pseuds/samo3104jun





	[润智][天然]涟漪

[润智]/[天然]涟漪 01  
雅月加上五百粉福利！感谢大家的喜欢♥  
感觉每一年从十一月开始直到来年的2月，每个月都需要我们好好的庆祝一番，挖坑挖的忙死了 ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ  
其实看这集交岚的时候每个人和大哥的互动都可圈可点，但是最好玩的就是天然和长末了，不知道能不能写出想表现的样子！

大野智穿着领口变了形的黑色T恤和蓝色旧牛仔裤，脑袋上绑着一条吸汗的白毛巾，跪在地上一笔一划的往一人多高的板子上描POP海报，寂静的仓库间里只有他一个人在悄无声息的工作，写完最上边两排字，他半趴在地上塌着腰撅着屁股像个猫科动物似的抻了个懒腰，放松一下僵硬的肌肉。

“你一个人在这里做什么？！你不是我们部门的人吧？！谁让你进来的？！”被身后低沉的男声吓了一跳，大野智在地上打了个滚，一脸惊恐的瞪着眼睛看着呵斥自己的人，身后的人穿着笔挺的灰色三件套西服，紧绷着可以媲美大理石雕塑的英俊面孔，微微皱着眉头望着他。

大野智张了张嘴巴，结结巴巴的指着地上的板子，“我来帮忙画这个......”来人看着面前半趴在地上的人扬着面包脸耷拉着八字眉，用黏黏糊糊的声音解释着什么，他扫了一眼展板上的内容，突然想起来明天电视台有个开放日活动，这个小美工大约是临时被叫过来帮忙的。

“我知道了，走的时候记得把电闸拉了！”随口交代了一句，来人扭着堪比模特的J家步推门走了。大野智慢慢爬起来，垮下肩膀松了一口气，要不是最近实在手头拮据吃不上饭了，他也不会接电视台的零工。

说起大野智这个人，他之前的人生道路其实还算是比较顺利的。在度过了无忧无虑的儿童少年青年期以后，马上要从艺大毕业的他突发奇想，跟着喜欢的漫画老师做起了助手，弄得最后半年的课时不够连毕业证书都没有搞到手，把他的导师和竹马二宫和也气的想揍他！好在他家的父母开明，对子女一贯都是放养式的从不拘束，他得以顶着自己那张人畜无害乖娃娃似的面包脸，在漫画出道的歧途上开足了马力狂奔。

听到自己安插在老师身边监视大野智的其他助手打小报告，说那个人突然辞了工作搬出了工作室，二宫和也吓了一大跳，赶紧把人约到自己家里问情况。结果小团子抱个靠垫缩在榻榻米上半天不吭声，话说狠了就开始皱巴着面包脸掉眼泪，二宫和也知道他的脾气，不想说的时候怎么都撬不开嘴巴，看他哭哭唧唧的自己也心疼干脆不问了。

大野智这么一出来，别说吃穿，连个住处都没有，他毕业当了这么多年助手也没挣多少工资，总不能灰溜溜的回实家去啃老吧！二宫和也拧着眉毛端详着自己不到15平的鸽子窝，突然想起自己在电视台某个栏目当主持人的菱形嘴朋友相叶雅纪，最近他的经纪公司刚给他租了一个两室一厅的小公寓，不由分说硬是把大野智连带着行李塞了过去。

相叶雅纪本人倒是觉得无所谓，他和二宫和也是大学同学，之前在宅男的鸽子窝一起打游戏的时候见过大野智几次，两个人性格也算是投缘。更何况自从住到他家里，大野智主动承担了照顾自己的工作，所以最近他吃的好睡得好每天都精气十足的工作更有活力了。 

大野智前段日子一直在忙着投简历，他大学文凭没拿到手，工作经验也不过是在漫画老师那边做了几年的助手，一时之间自然是找不到合适的职位。动了恻隐之心的相叶雅纪偷偷给自己熟悉的导演打了电话，临时帮他找了点电视台的杂活，起码能让他解解燃眉之急。

相叶雅纪下班回家的时候看见小团子正愁眉苦脸的盘腿坐在黄昏的阳台上喝啤酒，面包脸红扑扑的看见他进门立刻软乎乎的笑着！相叶雅纪从口袋里倒腾出一张名片，献宝似的冲着大野智兴高采烈的比划着，“O酱O酱，你之前给电视台做的展板很受欢迎哦，正好我们台里新来的金牌制作人开办的栏目缺人，编导就介绍了你过去做AD。钱是不太多啦工作也会比较辛苦，但是这个节目应该是长线的，所以你的收入能比较稳定，你有没有兴趣先过去试试？！”

“哎？！可是我没做过AD什么的啦！”大野智摸着鼻子凑到相叶雅纪面前低着脑袋看名片上的字，相叶雅纪宠溺的揉了揉他的头发，“AD桑其实就是做些杂七杂八的事情啦，那边的负责人我也认识，他跟我说过了工作不是很难的，开始的时候他会亲自带着你让你不用担心。暂时你先在那边干一阵子好不好？我家的美术编导说你的作品很有灵气，答应等我这边有合适的机会就安排你过来！明天上午我送你去电视台，你先过去找这个人让他安排你的工作，嗯？！”

大野智迷迷糊糊的点了点头，把名片踹到自己的裤兜里，举起易拉罐和相叶雅纪碰了碰。 

入职的手续非常简单，大野智填了两张表，领到一张临时工作证，跟在组长屁股后面简单的熟悉了一下工作环境之后，就被安排跟着已经工作了三四年的前辈村上信五先打打下手。

大野智为人随和，性子也软绵绵的，来了没几天就弄的组里的几个老粗都起了恻隐之心。整天把他当成个吉祥物似的宝贝着。他自己也挺争气，苦活累活麻烦事主动往前凑而且从不抱怨，哄得组长跟捡了金鸡蛋似的每次见到相叶雅纪都玩命夸他。

大野智在电视台如鱼得水的生活着，不忙的时候会跑去找相叶雅纪等他下班一起回家，赶上他们那边道具组忙活不过来的时候，还会主动伸手给画点背景什么的。虽然他脾气和顺，但是从来不参加同事之间的聚餐，唯一的一次集体活动，还是为了等相叶雅纪和他们节目组的staff在电视台餐厅吃的烤肉。

眼看着天气转冷就要入秋了，头天晚上下了点绵绵细雨，大野智因为这阵子有点忙，总想着气温不会一下子掉下来，等休息日再好好晒晒被子换上厚褥子。结果被措手不及的坏天气打了一个闷棍，家里的物品都在相叶雅纪卧室的壁柜里，他也不好意思吵醒别人要被子，只好哆哆嗦嗦的抱着空调毯子忍到天亮，不出意外的流起了鼻涕。

谁承想到了下午他就发起烧来，小脸蛋红扑扑的，偏赶上今天连录三场忙的要死，他只能咬着牙跟在前辈屁股后头满场子跑来跑去。好不容易工作告于段落了，他累的根本不想动，缩在角落里的道具箱子上休息。

大概是他在组里的好日子终于到头了，平时根本不会在录制结束后还到场地里闲逛的制片人居然带了慰问品过来，好巧不巧的正好看见大野智缩在角落里抱着书包打瞌睡。这位制作人之前是在国外留学工作过的，电视台也是辗转托人废了九牛二虎之力才说服他回来开办栏目。他为人克己对工作要求严格，最见不得有人偷奸耍滑，眼看别的工作人员都忙着收拾道具整理场地，干脆板着脸径自向大野智待的墙角走了过去！

被推醒的时候大野智还有点犯迷糊，他眨巴着眼睛可怜巴巴的看着眼前横眉立目的俊美青年，嘴巴张了半天也没吐出一个字。要说他这个人什么都好，就是有点艺术家的通病——脸盲，一个人没见过七、八遍是绝对记不住样子的。节目的制作人他之前开会倒是碰上过几回，可惜他不是低着头在发呆就是胡思乱想其他的杂事，根本没怎么着心思看，更何况他们这位制片人天天换新衣服，对于大野智来说，但凡换一身衣服就等于一个新见面的人啦！

“那个松本桑别生气，这孩子连加了两天班了，今天发着烧还坚持着把手头的活都干完了，刚休息一会儿......”组长一看大野智被魔鬼制作人抓了个正着，赶紧跑过来解围，“等收拾完了我会批评他的啊，保证他绝不会再犯！”

“就算是生病了也不能在这里休息啊！今天就先让他回去吧，管理好自己的身体也是员工的基本素质！如果这点都做不到的话，还是换个工作比较好！” 制片人看着眼前的人一脑袋汗头发湿漉漉的趴趴着，脸上还挂着病态的红晕，扭过头跟组长吩咐一声转身走了。

大野智烧的晕乎乎的，被休息在家临时打电话叫过来的相叶雅纪接了回去。他在自家暖暖活活的被窝里醒过来，被闻讯赶过来的二宫和也喂了好几瓶子苦辣苦辣的药水！

秋天的坏天气就像袭击大野智的感冒似的，来的快去的也急。第二天的中午，已经恢复状态的人坐在电视台餐厅外边的天台上仰着脖子悠闲地看蓝天白云，面前的便当盒里放了吃了一半的梅子饭团。

“为什么不吃一点有营养的东西？就是因为总吃这样的饭才会生病的吧？！身体已经好了么？！”大野智被突然冒出来的声音吓了一跳，坐直了身体看着背对着阳光弯着腰跟自己说话的人！

“啊，已经全好了，谢谢您的关心！请问您是......”

“自己节目的制作人都记不住么？！”来人哼了一声不再理会大野智径直走进餐厅去了。

大野智慢吞吞的收拾好饭盒走下楼，一把拽住走廊里迎面走来的前辈，“村上桑，我们节目的制作人是谁啊？！我必须要记住他吗？！”

“啊？！”

[润智]/[天然]涟漪 02  
2017年最后一更，今年我也很努力啦！

被村上前辈一把推进道具间又是画图又是列表的讲解了一通电视台的上下级关系和他们那位制作人厉害的关系网，大野智反而云山雾罩的更迷糊了。村上信五叹了一口气，递给大野智两本杂志，指着上面精英专访环节里西装笔挺帅气立派荷尔蒙爆棚的松本润语重心长的说，“大野君你虽然做的是普通的AD但是在电视台这种地方，还是多少长点心眼比较好，这个人啊毕竟是给你饭碗的人，你最好还是记着点吧！”

大野智歪着脑袋盯着松本润的照片看了半天，心灰意冷的觉得自己要是现在碰上他应该大概可能是会认得出来的。他挠着下巴出门去上了个厕所，回来的路上又仔细回想了一下，那张让人印象深刻的精英脸似乎模糊了不少。“唔，怎么办嘛，完全记不住呢！”他苦恼的拧着眉毛嘀咕着。

“怎么啦O酱，碰到难题了？！”跟大野智前后脚进组的服装师横山裕从他身后冒出来熟络的拍了拍低头想心事人的肩膀！看见熟人大野智立刻撇着眉毛把苦水哗啦都倒了出来，“这还不简单吗，O酱你不是画画特别好么，把这个人画下来不就不会忘记了么！”大野智一听对啊，我画过的人可是过多少年都忘不了的！立刻开心的给了横山裕一个黏糊糊的抱抱，眉开眼笑干劲十足的跑去工作了。

相叶雅纪晚上回来听说大野智要画画，马上把客厅收拾出一块地方给他用，又利用自己的门路找了不少松本润的照片让他挑。大野智绷好了画布，准备齐全颜料，每天晚上一边喝酒一边画几个钟头。

想不到大野智画画这么好，最近相叶雅纪跟着了魔似的下班就赶回来坐在大野智身后看他画画，两个人经常有一搭无一搭的聊着天。有时候大野智画画太投入了，相叶雅纪进门他根本也发现不了，那个人就会自顾自的洗澡，做宵夜，然后抱着一杯酒安静的盯着专注的小画家。

大野智大概花了两个礼拜才把画像完成的七七八八，估计再稍作修饰就大功告成了。晚上八点，相叶雅纪拎着一兜橙子急匆匆的往家跑，前两天大野智为了让屋子里的颜料味散一散，画画的时候开着窗子，结果又有点感冒了，虽然相叶雅纪一个劲儿的表达自己不在乎屋子里有味道，那个人还是坚持着独自作画的时候不关窗户，为了让他少挨冻相叶雅纪只好每天尽早赶回家去。

他气喘吁吁的关上防盗门大声喊着我回来啦！手忙脚乱的换好拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒跑进客厅，大野智果然坐在呼呼灌风的窗子底下愁眉苦脸的喝啤酒。相叶雅纪赶紧先把窗户关严了，从自己床上抽出一条毯子把人裹紧，跑进厨房冲了一杯热可可换掉小面包手里的凉啤酒。

“怎么啦O酱？今天在电视台碰到什么事情了么？！”大野智吸溜着鼻涕摇了摇头，相叶雅纪把他一双冰凉的小手捂在自己手掌里，轻轻的摩挲着，扭过脸看着客厅中央正在晾干的画。

相叶雅纪是见过松本润很多次的，但是他见过的松本润似乎和大野智笔下的不太一样。他印象中的松本润冷静克己完美但是冷冰冰的像是没有人类的感情，这幅画像里的这个人虽然面部轮廓依旧冷冽但是眼神温柔，似乎比本人多了一丝烟火气。都说作品反应的是作者本人的情感，大野智应该是把自己性格里的温柔与细腻都倾注在这幅画里面了。

“画的真好啊，O酱！在你笔下松本桑是个完美的人呢！”

“嗯，是啊，很完美！我这两个礼拜一直盯着他的照片看，觉得自己都爱上他了！”

“哎？！千万不要啊O酱，要不然你赶紧给我也画一幅好了，爱上我不是比较圆满吗？！”相叶雅纪使劲摇晃着大野智的身子，像是要让他清醒过来似的，“那个人绝不是你画出来的天使样子，那家伙可是不折不扣的恶魔啊！喜欢上他会让你哭的......”

松本润很难注意不到自己的组里那个冒冒失失的小AD！因为之前现场部门的组长拍着胸脯给他打包票说这个人其实很能干，他才网开一面没在小AD躲懒打瞌睡被自己抓包的时候当场苦逼了的。第二天在天台上碰见病号他还主动好心去送温暖，谁知道那家伙居然不知道自己是谁？！这让松本润觉得特别有挫败感，我就这么让人记不住吗？！亏我还一直是公认的第一眼帅哥呢！

虽然被众人称为魔鬼制作人，倒不是因为松本润性格乖张爱无理取闹，相反的他本人是非常细心体贴，凡事考虑周全的类型。但是他追求完美的天性，特别是在工作上要求严苛到病态的程度，才是周围人背地里称呼他魔鬼的因由。

大概是因为从那次天台会面以后自己就对这个AD上了心，之后他每次进现场都能看见这个小猫背在组里跑进跑出欢快活泼的样子，确实是踏实肯干不怕吃苦受累的一个人。但是那个人似乎一直对自己没什么特别的反应，应该是心里没有自己是他上级的概念吧。

其实这样也没什么不好，在自己身边虚情假意的人多了去了，像大野智这样没心眼什么都摆在脸上的反倒可以说是奇珍异宝了。松本润既然认可了他的人品，平常观察他也是老老实实本分工作的样子，对不阿谀奉承主动靠上来腻味的大野智居然有了好感。

发现大野智不对劲是最近一个礼拜的事情！周一中午的时候，松本润难得心血来潮想吃电视台餐厅的生姜烧肉特餐，他干脆的合上写了一半文案的笔电，拿着手机和钱包下了楼。

他到餐厅的时候已经十二点多了，大部分桌子都坐满了，松本润一边排队一边左顾右盼的寻找着还有没有空位子，一眼就看见了面朝着他的方向靠窗坐着的大野智。不知道是不是他的错觉，有那么一瞬间小AD好像是和自己对上眼了，大野智筷子一抖咬了半口的炸猪排啪嗒掉回盘子里，四溅的咖喱汁弄花了他的面包脸和浅色衬衫。坐在他旁边的男生赶紧掏出纸巾给他上上下下的擦。

应该不是因为看见自己害怕吧，松本润回想起大野智平时看见自己波澜不惊的样子，扭过脸专心的等着点餐。结果最后还是打包回办公室一个人孤零零的把午饭解决了，松本润一边吃饭一边回想起刚才小AD对着别人笑意盈盈的大口吃着咖喱猪排的样子，嗯，一个人吃饭还是有点寂寞啊！

啊勒？！我记得那孩子...是叫大野吧？！他之前从来没戴过眼镜啊？！转过天来上节目看见小AD鼻梁子上架了一副挡了半张脸的黑框眼镜，配上地味的红灰色格子衬衫，简直要融入背景墙般的没有存在感？！咦，这个人一直是这种设定么？！松本润拧着眉毛回想了半天，记忆里的大野智似乎一直是不修边幅的样子，大概是之前的隐形眼镜丢了来不及配吧，松本润很快把这种小插曲忘在脑后，专心致志的投入节目流程。

不对劲，那家伙最近绝对不对劲！！！松本润单手托着下巴瞪着在屋子里跑来跑去的大野智。你看吧，本来上蹿下跳动作挺流畅的，发现自己的视线差点从梯子上跌下来，把松本润吓出来一身冷汗...要不就是和别人说话蛮正常的还蹦跶着小跳步，扭头看见自己就能表演一个平地摔...看他在自己附近招招手想叫他过来问点事，他的第一反应居然是极速后退？！我又不是老虎会吃了你你瞎跑个什么劲？！被害妄想症还能不能好了？！

松本润心里非常的搓火，面对着大野智就显得更加严苛了，有几次现场发现问题还直接把大野智拎到跟前一通数落，即便是后来知道那个问题与倒霉的小AD并没有关系。一来二去的事态逐渐发展成，只要是他在现场大野智就吓得浑身哆嗦各种花式捅娄子掉链子作出幺蛾子。

松本润坐在自己的办公室的老板椅上给下一期节目邀请的嘉宾打电话，余光扫过去看见大野智斜跨着AD们常用的黑色大帆布书包，慢吞吞的从大敞的门口蹭进来揪着自己的衣角拘谨的站在办公桌外侧，制作人本来笑容满面的俊脸立刻晴转多云，嘴角也耷拉下来。挂上电话，他一边用手指敲着桌面，一边斜着眼睛瞟了大野智一眼，对方立刻像小虾米似的弯起身子，恨不得缩成一个球钻到地里去。

“那个，松..松本桑您找我吗？！听说您叫我，我就来了......”

“什么叫我叫你你就来了？得知道为什么叫你来吧？！”松本润的声音像是浸着三九天的河水，冷的都掉渣。

大野智垂着头眼睛盯着地面，黏黏糊糊的说着，“はい..那个..前几天您吩咐我买饮料，没有买回您喜欢的饮料非常抱歉...”

“你为什么拿着别人的钱去买饮料，却买不回我喜欢的东西呢？你平时都在看我喝什么吧，这样也能买错吗？你还真是不会工作啊，连饮料都不会买吗？”

“那个，真的非常抱歉了！”

“道歉有用吗？你要是不会干活，要我来重新教你吗？从最基础的开始教？！”松本润烦躁的把桌子上的一叠子文件推到地上，冷冷的看着大野智蹲在地上把四散的纸张捡拾起来。“从明天开始你就一直跟着我吧，到什么时候你不会犯错了为止！”

“哎！！！”

松本润甩过去一个眼刀，小AD立刻怂包的鞠了个躬，啪嗒啪嗒一溜烟跑掉了。

相叶雅纪美滋滋的收拾好自己的双肩背，一边看着表一边琢磨着大野智也该下班了。从大野智来电视台工作，他还从来没去过对方的工作场所呢。倒不是他不想去，相反的他自己提议了很多次。但是大野智半撒娇的说被人发现两个人的关系对主持人影响不好。我才不在乎这些嘞！虽然抗议过，但是年长的那位在这点上很是坚持，他也就妥协了。

打开手机刚输进去三五个字，心上挂念的小面包就耷拉着八字眉垮着肩膀冲进了相叶雅纪的乐屋。他看着对方镜片后面显然蓄满了泪水的眼睛，不由分说的把人搂进自己怀里。

相叶雅纪本来以为大野智说自己喜欢上松本润了是在开玩笑，但是第二天中午两个人一起吃饭的时候，他远远看见松本润随口说了一句，“哎，松本桑耶，他好像往这边看呢！”大野智当时惊慌失措的样子让他一下子认清了现实，哎呀，O酱原来是认真的啊！

回想帮大野智安排好工作的时候，二宫和也揪着自己的耳朵叮嘱着，“这家伙有时候一根筋容易吃亏，现在放在你身边你可给我时刻盯紧了，别被电视台的坏人拐跑了啊，他要是出了什么事我拿你是问！”相叶雅纪下意识的揉了揉自己马上就会火辣辣的耳朵，赶紧给二宫大人打电话汇报了小迷糊的最新动向，当天晚上爱操心的监护人就亲自登门了。

二宫和也盘着腿坐在沙发上心无旁骛的打游戏，相叶雅纪讪讪地笑着坐在地垫上翻看着新买的漫画书。晚下班的大野智一进门，宵夜袋子还没放下就被押到沙发跟前，心里有鬼的相叶雅纪嘴里喊着，“我去把宵夜热一热，你们先聊！”立刻躲进了厨房。

“nino，你怎么突然来啦？！”大野智黏黏糊糊的嘟囔着挨着二宫和也坐下，下巴挂在他肩膀上看着他打怪升级。“臭大叔你好重的自己不知道吗？！”二宫和也嫌弃的耸了耸肩膀，随便打了一会把进度存了游戏机丢在茶几上。

“说说吧大叔，你是不是有什么事瞒着我？！”二宫和也冲着客厅中央的大副画像努了努嘴，“这家伙是怎么回事？！”

“你不是知道了才来的吗，爱拔酱应该都跟你说过了吧！”大野智一脸无所谓的样子，深情款款的看着自己的作品。

“画个画就爱上了你是在逗我吗？！大学的时候你画了那么多人也没见你看上谁啊！我还是你的专属模特呢？！”

“唔，我也不清楚啊，但是就是喜欢上了我也没办法吗！”大野智苦恼的躺在二宫和也的一块腹肌上，烦躁的来回滚动着，“我自己也很烦恼啊，这两天录节目我一直偷偷的往松本桑那边瞄，有两次和他对上视线了我心脏差点跳出来！万一他发现我喜欢他怎么办，要是被他嫌弃了说变态什么的我肯定超受不了的......”

“那你就不要像个花痴似的死盯着别人看啊！”

“但是我根本忍不住啊，他长得那么好看，身材也好就是想尽可能的多看两眼！这样万一被嫌弃了还有点念想不是吗？！哎呦，你为什么那么用力的打我啊nino？！万一打傻了怎么办？！”

“你已经傻了不怕我再多打你几巴掌！”二宫和也恶狠狠的用力多打了好几拳，两只手掐着面包脸，“那么帅气的松本润才不会喜欢你这样的家伙，你自己好好照照镜子脸色都跟砖头一样了那位松本大人能看上你才是活见鬼！”二宫和也用力拍了一把大野智的后脑勺，努着嘴指着围着沙发不停打转的相叶雅纪，“我看这个八嘎倒是能把你当个宝贝儿供着！要不你考虑考虑祸害这个怎么样？！我看好的潜力股哦，不久肯定会很红的......”

“你不要随便把爱拔酱拖下水啊，人家又没得罪你！”

“那个，O酱我倒是没关系啦......”

“其实nino也不用太担心，松本桑那么聪明，我的小心思很快就会被发现啦，哎呀，不想让他讨厌我呢！”

“我觉得O酱找个眼镜带上就好了，只要不被发现你用色眯眯的样子看着松本桑不就得了！”相叶雅纪呼噜着大野智的小猫背安慰着他，“也许过一阵子你就发现自己已经不在意那个人啦！”

大野智深以为然的点了点头，毕竟旁观者清嘛，爱拔酱肯定比自己看的透彻。而且自己也没谈过恋爱，除了小学时候暗恋过转学的女同学，这还是头一次喜欢上其他人呢，虽然nino说那是座冰山分分钟摔死你不让爬！

相叶雅纪陪着大野智缩在家里的沙发上喝啤酒，自从他喜欢上松本润，每天回家的时间都变成了两个人的恋爱相谈，亏得相叶雅纪一直有耐心听着他各种诉苦。现在大野智已经喝的有点晕乎乎的，整个人瘫在别人大腿上，皱着眉头念叨着，“以后要天天跟在他身边，想想就好可怕啊！”

“如果害怕的话就不要去了，我帮你调部门好不好？”相叶雅纪抚摸着大野智毛绒绒的头发，“O酱不用这么勉强自己的。”

“呜，虽然害怕还是想要待在他身边啊，果然喜欢的人最可怕了！”大野智鼓着腮帮子盯着天花板开始放空，“如果喜欢上的是爱拔酱这样温柔的人就好了，会听我抱怨，给我做好吃的，凡事为我着想......”

“那你倒是赶紧喜欢上我啊！”相叶雅纪轻轻地给醉鬼盖上自己的浴袍，“我也想喜欢上O酱这样的人啊，用真心实意去喜欢一个人，即便明知道自己会遍体鳞伤也要待在喜欢的人身边什么的，我也想要这样的呢！”

即便是每天跟在松本润身边，大野智还是对那张脸适应不起来，那个人实在是太耀眼了！认真工作的时候、和不同的人打交道的时候、一个人寂寞吃饭的样子、深夜独自回家的背影......“我是M吧，还是抖M是吧！为什么觉得松本桑对我发脾气的时候也好帅呢？”今天的恋爱相谈大野智也很苦恼啊！

松本润回到自己死气沉沉冷冰冰的家里，洗完澡披着小毯子坐在床上看小说的时候，想起今天依旧捅娄子不止的小AD，太阳穴又疼起来了。为什么自己都亲自教导了，那家伙不但没有长进还越来越抽抽了呢？！如果做到月底还是这样，就只好开除了，工作能力上不去光是人品好有什么用？！

今天录制的是节目的扩大两小时特别SP，台里派了好几个当红栏目的主持人一起来客串，本来一切还挺顺利的，眼看节目要录完了又出了事。

录制最近人气急升的动物园专栏时，主持人带来了好几种当红的宠物参加展示，除了常见的猫狗兔子，还有宠物小马什么的。天生对小动物和小孩子苦手的松本制作人识相的站到了现场斜后方的位置，大部分时间通过监视器看着现场的状况，大野智则是随时听着松本润的指示协调各个环节。

因为时间紧急，拍完换场的时候工作人员打扫的不是很彻底，他们现场铺设着灰色和棕色相间的地毯，谁也没注意到地上有一块尿渍，结果下一场一开始女嘉宾的纱裙就被蹭脏了。嘉宾倒是很有专业精神，虽然心里不高兴还是在简单处理以后完美的配合了拍摄。松本润当时脸上就挂不住了，节目拍摄完毕以后全组开了两个多小时的反省会。

大野智摇摇晃晃的等着松本润训话结束，他一个下午都在上节目，下了节目又原地挨训，真的内急的要爆炸了。所以刚听到松本润说“今天就到这里吧，大家好自为之，解散！”他立刻冲出门去，并没有注意到松本润若有所思下定了决心的表情。

浑身舒畅了的大野智带着松本润的晚餐便当推开办公室的大门，屋子里并没有开灯，金牌制作人正背对着门口看着华灯初上的窗外发呆。“大野君......”松本润转过身来，手里举着大野智的手机按了一下，锁屏界面上亮起松本润的画像，“大野君，你是不是喜欢我？！”

完了！！！

[润智]/[天然]涟漪 03  
说句题外话，一直以来我写的文章都是以歌名为题的，而且大部分是粤语歌曲，毕竟本人是个日语渣渣啊！如果大家看的时候能够结合着旋律会比较带感吧！

松本润会开到一半就有点走神，他不用仔细看就知道躲在人群后边的大野智已经心不在焉了，那个人猫着身子左摇右晃的没个踏实样子，自己嘴里说出来解散的尾音还没落下，他就迫不及待溜出去没影了。金牌制作人憋了一肚子火，嘴里叨咕着，“等你回来我就开除你绝不手软！”匆匆的回到办公室。

等了十多分钟大野智还没回来，松本润绷着脸掏出手机给他打了个电话，自己旁边的桌子上传来一阵欢快的电子音，他一脸狐疑的走到大野智堆满杂物的临时办公桌前，从刚完成了三分之一的纸模下边掏出来一款老式的智能手机。

手机屏幕上边显示着MJ桑...怎么锁屏壁纸看着有点眼熟呢？！松本润挂了电话瞪大了眼睛仔细看了半天，屏幕上的人应该是自己吧，但是我并不记得拍过这样的照片啊，按着电源键把漆黑的屏幕再次弄亮，他一眼瞥见照片右下角龙飞凤舞的一个签名。

“Satoshi...智...大野智么......呃，哎？！这个难道是大野君画的么？他画画有这么好吗？！话说回来就算是自己画的再好也不会用来当锁屏桌面吧...那家伙平常看见我跟耗子见了猫似的，拿我当桌面每天看着他是个抖M吗？！”

松本润若有所思的盯着手上黑屏的小砖头发呆，屏幕上突然亮起一条信息，“O酱，你亲爱的润君什么时候能让你下班啊，我今天的工作已经结束了，晚饭我们吃火锅好不好？！”

看见一脑门子汗的大野智捧着便当站在自己面前，联想到他一贯面对自己的样子，松本润下意识的问了一句，“大野君，你是不是喜欢我？！”

想不到对面的人一脸糟糕了的表情，给自己深深鞠了一躬，“那个..是..是的，我...我喜欢松本桑！真是万分抱歉，造成了您的困扰对不起！！！”

松本润被他的直球打懵了一时间倒不知道该怎么回答他，把被自己捂得温热的手机扔在桌子上，摆了摆手让他出去。

大野智攥着手机外套也没穿失魂落魄的走出电视台，他在人潮熙攘的街头漫无目的乱晃了好久才反应过来自己连书包都忘记拿了，身无分文饥寒交迫的大野智只好走路回家。等他精疲力尽的打开大门，相叶雅纪早已经准备好了涮火锅的材料，挂着围裙开心的跑出来迎接。

“爱拔酱，”大野智的眼睛里一直汪着眼泪，看见眼前的人一脸关切的样子，终于忍不住哭出了声。“我把事情搞砸了...怎么办？！我是不是明天去辞职比较好？！”

相叶雅纪被大野智突如其来的样子吓了一跳，赶紧把腿一软瘫在玄关的小团子抱起来拖到沙发上，大野智浑身冻得像根冰棍似的，把搂着他的相叶雅纪带的打了好几个哆嗦，他赶紧伸长了手拽过来沙发上的午睡毯，胡乱把小面包裹成了一只粽子。

大野智把脸埋在他的怀里憋着声音抽泣着，抽抽噎噎的声音里不时夹杂着几声咳嗽！相叶雅纪温柔的胡噜着小猫背，贴在他的耳边反反复复的说着，“没关系的，凡事都有我呢，O酱想怎么做都可以，辞职也好换部门也好，只要你能开开心心的就好了，你不要哭......”

相叶雅纪把哭累了睡过去的人轻轻放到床上，在他的怀里塞了一个暖水袋盖好了羽绒被。结果到最后也没能问出来到底是怎么搞砸的，他叹了口气把火锅收好食材放进冰箱，自己随便泡了一碗方便面吃掉了。

大野智一晚上没睡好，不停做着各种乱糟糟的梦。被闹钟叫醒他头昏脑涨的爬起来换了衣服，想着自己无论如何都要把事情解决掉，不得不咬着牙磨蹭到电视台。松本润看见他竟然没什么特别的表情，安排他的工作也和往常一样，仿佛昨天两个人之间的谈话是大野智自己做的一个梦似的。

这样也好，本来被男人告白什么的一般人都会立刻划清界限吧，人家松本制作人不但保持了平常心也给自己留了脸面，大野智心里其实是很感激的。但是自己既然捅破了这层窗户纸，离开松本润的身边是迟早的事情吧，大野智吸溜着鼻涕在心里深深地叹了一口气，如果真的到了那么一天，我就把喜欢松本桑的那颗心也留在这里吧。

松本润其实一晚上也没睡好，毕竟被身边一个大活人表白了不是。人都是这样的，对喜欢自己的人多多少少都会生出一些好感，更何况他本来也不讨厌大野智，但是不讨厌是一回事，接受对方则是另一回事。他非常清楚自己的喜好，男人不在他的涉猎范围之内，因此这场感情一开始大野智就已经出局了。

他在心里有点心疼喜欢上自己的小AD，明明自己一直对他那么凶的居然还是喜欢自己，这让他反而生出一丝怜悯想要在情感以外稍微补偿对方一下。毕竟爱一个人是没有错的！

但是松本制片人考虑补偿的方式和普通人的做法似乎不太一样，他反而对大野智的要求更严格了。大概是抱持着既然你喜欢我就应该做更优秀的自己让我高看你一眼，起码要拿出配得上我的样子来。即使有朝一日离开这里离开我身边，你也是我调教出来的人，去哪里都能独当一面不给我丢人的想法，做起事情来颇有点矫枉过正的劲头。可惜这位大野智同学在他的高压之下反而更往下出溜了，你是属驴的吗？拉着不走赶着倒退，松本润很郁闷。

然而他的好心在外人看来纯属没事找茬，同样一件事情，如果是别的人做的，松本P只会皱着眉头把错误指出来让他回去改。如果是大野智撞上了他的枪口，除了一顿狂风暴雨的责备还要他自己找出错误立刻修改完善，不弄到松本润满意别指望这件事能翻篇！

整组的人每天都替小AD捏着一把汗，只要听见松本润拉长了声音喊大野智都哭丧着脸。事情刚开始的时候大野智还经常憋着眼泪一副委屈巴巴的样子，后来大概是认命了，整天小脸耷拉着眼睛里的光彩都不见了。他家的组长松冈昌宏眼看着自家水灵灵的小面包被折磨的灰头土脸，开始四处打听要帮他调职。

这些事情相叶雅纪自然是知道的，私下里他也问过好几次大野智要不要辞职或是换个部门，大野智总是倔强的摇着头把伤心的眼泪擦一擦，“爱拔酱不要担心，保持现在的样子就好了。是我自己喜欢上了不该喜欢的人，还让对方苦恼怎么对待我才好，所以这些都是我应当承受的，等到有一天我放下了，或是真的撑不下去了我会跟你说的！”

即便是两个人合力隐瞒，风言风语终于还是传到二宫和也那里，不知道他用了什么手段，居然没通过相叶雅纪就混进松本制片人的团队当起了临时过来帮忙的见习staff。

大野智在现场看见自家竹马穿着一身黑色的staff标准服装，头上顶着拧成麻花的白毛巾圈，蹲在一个巨大的金属色头盔后边抖落着红色的幕布，当场就吓得死机了。他哆哆嗦嗦的赶紧给相叶雅纪打电话，两个人嘀咕了半天也没商量出个所以然，只好希望今天大野智少犯错误争取不挨骂！

然而事与愿违，松本润邀请了好久的一个当红偶像团体突然答应过来录一期节目，为了表现出对他们出席的重视，所有现有的布景全部要重新改造。松本润挂了电话就跑到现场来亲自坐镇指挥，午饭也在这边凑合了。

现场工作人员都是提前按人数定好盒饭的，松本润为了抓紧时间打算随便吃点汉堡就好了，他跟大野智交待了一番看着对方套上小棉服拿着钱包跑了出去。

因为想到松本润爱吃奶油蟹肉可乐饼，大野智特意在回来的路上去附近的店买了一份。赶上午饭时间不大的店子里挤满了点餐的人，就算是大野智一路猛跑，回来还是有点迟了。

二宫和也冷眼看着松本润嘟囔着好慢啊接过环保纸袋，掏出汉堡一边打开油纸包咬了一大口一边翻看着袋子里的其他食物。看见炸鸡块的时候他扒拉了一下酱料包嫌弃的说着，“你怎么又把酱料弄错了！烧烤酱怎么吃得下炸鸡块呀？！”

“那个很抱歉，我现在去换......”大野智连连鞠着躬不停的道歉，松本润不耐烦的摆了摆手，“不用了，都这个时间了来不及了我凑合一下算了！”几口吃完汉堡包看见奶油蟹肉可乐饼的时候松本润的眼睛明显亮了起来，像是拆开圣诞礼物的小朋友似的匆匆忙忙的打开盒子，看见小盒的番茄酱他哼了一声，“你帮我去办公室拿一下吃这个的酱料！”大野智飞快的跑出去带回来一瓶牛排酱，松本润瞟了一眼举着瓶子生气的说，“这不是辣酱油你这是牛排酱！我平常吃奶油蟹肉可乐饼都是沾辣酱油的吧？！”小AD一边说着抱歉一边又推门跑了出去！

二宫和也气的撅折了手里的便当筷子，他眼看着大野智一上午被松本润折腾了好几个钟头连口水都没喝上，结果吃个饭麻烦精还能整出这么多花样翻新的幺蛾子来！不带你松本润这么欺负人的啊，现场工作人员那么多就逮着我家大叔这么一个软柿子往死了捏是吧！这班我们没法上了，等晚上回去就算是打一架我也让他辞职！

好在整场节目完成的很顺利，松本润看起来心情非常愉悦，最后由现场嘉宾和主持人站成一排随便聊着收尾话题结束了拍摄，谁承想关机以后出事了。嘉宾带来的伴舞演员在退场的时候毛毛糙糙的蹚到电线，把侧边场的一个灯架带倒了，原本站在摄像师身边的大野智眼疾手快的几步窜上去把铁架撑住了。

组里的其他人这才反应过来都抢过去帮忙，还好并没人受伤，大野智胳膊磕青了一大块，二宫和也赶紧冲过去给他的胳膊贴冷敷胶布。“你说你是不是傻，那么大的架子倒下来跟前的人都来不及就显你能？！还好就是磕青了要是压坏了你可怎么办？！”

“我这不是没事么，”大野智傻乎乎的咧着嘴冲着二宫和也笑，“我有分寸的nino，那个角度别人赶不上的......”

“地上的电线为什么没有做覆盖处理？我说过很多次了吧，这次是你运气好，真出了事你就是受伤也补偿不了节目的损失！”松本润冷森森的声音在两个人身后响起来，“开场前为什么没有仔细检查一遍？！”

“那个松本桑，这边的效果灯是临开场嘉宾执意要加的，但是他们的拍摄日程全部只有两个小时，我们来不及做太细致的处理！而且这件事和大野君没有关系，是我们现场组的问题！出了问题我来承担责任......”松冈组长看松本润脸色不好，赶紧冲过来帮着解释。

“哼，他现在是我的助手，就应该替我看到全场的情况，出了事情当然是他来承担责任！”

“我可不记得我家大叔拿了你的什么助手津贴啊，说白了就是个打杂的AD，怎么就摊上全组的责任了？！松本制作人也不怕风大闪了您的舌头。这次的事情算我们倒霉，但是您出的这点工资可还不够我们卖命给电视台的！”

二宫和也把大野智护在自己身后，挺直了小猫背微微仰着脸瞪着对面的人，“松本制作人是有本事，多大的场面您都架的起来，可是您也别忘了，如果没有这么多staff拼命地配合，想要完成这些工作怕是您白日做梦了吧！我家大叔天生性子软由着人欺负，您就别跟这得了便宜还卖乖了！”他冷冷的撂下这么一大套，不由分说的拉上大野智推门走了。

松本润被小尖嗓伶牙俐齿的一通数落，还没反应过来呢人就跑了，他看看四周整组的人也都没给他什么好脸色，只好耷拉着脸回自己办公室去。大野智的东西还杂乱的摊在桌子上，他看着快完成的模型发了会楞，心情烦躁的提溜着书包提前下班了。

第二天早上踏进办公室松本润就觉得不对劲，自己屋里的临时办公桌空空荡荡的，大野智的东西全都收拾一空了！他赶紧掏出来手机按了号码，对方居然没有开机。  
“松冈组长，大野智怎么没来上班，他跟你请假了么？！”松本润觉得事有蹊跷赶紧跑去找大野智的直属负责人。

“啊，松本制作人呐，大野君昨天晚上过来跟我辞职了，手续都办妥了以后不会再过来了！”

“辞职了？！没经过我的同意他怎么能辞职？！”

“看您说的，大野君还是临时编制没跟咱们签合同呢，人家只要办好了交接手续随时可以走人不干啊！”

“是么，我知道了！”松本润揉着太阳穴回到办公室，居然一言不发就辞职了？！亏我还想着昨天有点过分了打算今天好好和他谈谈呢。这个人啊一点挫折都受不起本来也不适合在我这里......”

松本润别扭了几天，大野智的事情在他这就算是翻篇了，让他想不到的是在电视台年末的圣诞节聚会上，他居然又看见了大野智！

他曾经的小AD没有戴眼镜，头发染成栗棕色全部吹起来，难得的穿着合体的灰色西服套装，白领子的牧师衬衫，黑色领带和黑白两色定制皮鞋，衣服一看就是别人给他搭配的。你别说大野智打扮起来一点也不土气了，松本润才发现他长相清秀，笑起来软乎乎的像是可爱的小精灵一样。

电视台最近开始走红的综艺节目主持人相叶雅纪站在他旁边，穿着意大利风的深蓝色条纹双排扣三件套，右手自然的搭在小团子的腰上，旁若无人的和大野智咬耳朵。

哼，看来离开我这是攀上高枝儿了？！松本润心里哼了一声，有点赌气的扭头往露台上去了。没想那两人不一会竟然也逃过来了，松本润想着见面还是会尴尬麻利的闪身躲到了圣诞树后边。

“O酱在露台上会不会冷？你再忍耐一会我们就回去了，嗯！”相叶主持人的声音听起来男友力十足，松本润狐疑的探出头去，那两个人竟然在接吻？！

[润智]/[天然]涟漪 04

二宫和也气呼呼的拽上大野智推门就走，刚迈进走廊就给相叶雅纪挂了个电话！相叶雅纪听出来电话那头二宫和也的小尖嗓话尾都岔音了可见他被气的够呛，正好自己手头没有要紧的事情，赶紧一路飞奔赶过来接人。

大野智规规矩矩正座在相叶雅纪乐屋榻榻米的中间，缩成小小的一个团子耷拉着脑袋乖乖的听他家竹马声音哽咽的数落他。二宫和也这回显然是动了真感情的，一边恨铁不成钢的戳着榆木疙瘩的脑门一边自己倒先抽抽噎噎的哭了起来。

大野智吓了一跳赶紧爬上几步黏在竹马腿边安慰他，“你不要哭啊nino，我都知道的，我知道你们全是一心为了我好，爱拔酱之前也劝过我好多次了，你放心吧我以后不会再纠结在松本君身上了！我明天早上就去辞职，真的，你不要再哭了好不好！”

“现在就去！”

“哎？！”

“我问过了，你没签正式合同随时可以走人，我陪你过去，现在就给我辞了这份工作！”

“啊，知道了，我去！”

相叶雅纪眼见着自己没被二宫和也揪出来批斗，大野智也终于答应辞职了，心里乐开了花！他手脚利索的收拾好自己的东西跟在两个人屁股后头第一次走进了大野智工作的地方。

大野智这个人最大的优点就是他一旦想通了做事情特别干脆，从某种意义上来说属于对自己比较狠的类型。二宫和也看着他神情自若的办好手续收拾妥当，抱着个小纸箱子跟在自己身后毫不留恋的走出电视台。安慰的揉了揉他的头发，撺掇着相叶雅纪请他们两个吃了一顿烤肉。

大野智冷不丁的辞了工作，一时间也不知道自己该干点什么好，每天就是睡到自然醒然后吃点东西窝在客厅里画画。估摸着相叶雅纪快回来了就鼓捣点简单的晚餐料理。

这边相叶雅纪整天惦记着家里那个情伤未愈的，每天下了班就飞也似的往回赶，陪着大野智吃饭喝酒聊天耍活宝，两个人的小日子过得倒也自在。

大野智回家赋闲没几天，二宫和也就找上门来说自己的一个作家学长最近要出书，反正大野智现在手头也没别的事干，不如给他画画插图挣点零花钱也是好的！还不等大野智表态，相叶雅纪就跳起来拍着巴掌说太好了，在两个人的撺掇下小团子迷迷糊糊的就点了头。

事不宜迟二宫和也立刻和对方约好了见面地点，给大野智穿上相叶雅纪衣柜里翻出来的西服小套装，又按在镜子前边梳了个清爽的发型，两个人一左一右把大野智夹在中间，打车去了银座的一家咖啡厅。

二宫和也大学的专业是文学系，系里的同学大多毕业了都是编剧记者作家之类的。他自诩性子懒散，根本没找正式的单位当起了自由撰稿的剧评人。他脑子好待人接物也圆滑，一杆笔出神入化写东西能入木三分，特别是带点毒舌的犀利吐槽让他的文章广受欢迎，交友圈也甚是广阔。但是他这个人不爱凑热闹，鲜有主动出门应酬的时候，这回为了自家竹马也算是做出了巨大的牺牲。

大野智云里雾里的跟在两个人后边和那位知名的帅哥作家樱井翔见了面。说起来这位天才作家居然连大野智这样不读书不看报的人都知道他的故事。他高中出版了第一本青春小说作品，出版几天就冲进销售周榜前十名，大学期间出版的按照第一人称日记形式讲述一个小孩视角观察成年人陋习的社会小说居然获得了直木赏，当年真是轰动的不得了。

自己的竹马居然认识的都是这样厉害的人物，大野智不由得出神的盯着二宫和也看了半天，被他盯得不好意思的人直接一巴掌胡在他脸上，“人家问你话呢你老看着我干什么？！”

樱井翔本人倒是没什么架子，他笑嘻嘻的向前探着身子挺亲切的问大野智能不能现场给他画个人物小像。大野智揉着鼻子哼哼着点了点头，就在咖啡厅的餐巾纸上用签字笔画了一个大脑袋鼓着腮帮子拼命嗑花生的胖仓鼠。

二宫和也看他不正经干活气呼呼的用力扭了他的胳膊一把，“哈哈哈，我倒是挺喜欢大野君这种性格的，直来直去不虚伪，我觉得我们两个蛮合得来的！”樱井翔笑得爽朗，珍之重之的把画夹在手账里，主动伸过手来和大野智握了握，“大野君，祝我们合作愉快！”

相叶雅纪明显的感觉到被攥住手的时候大野智的身体微微抖了抖，没被抓住的另一只手下意识的抓紧了自己的衣角像是在害怕。他干脆伸长了手臂搂住小团子的肩膀，感觉到大野智紧绷的身体一下子放松下来。

回到家里相叶雅纪说着要帮大野智庆祝，故意开了一瓶威士忌，两个人边喝边聊不一会儿大野智就有点晕乎乎的了！

“刚刚在咖啡厅的时候O酱好像是在害怕樱井君，以前你们见过么？！O酱到底是害怕樱井君还是单纯的认生呢？！”

大野智楞了一下，紧抿着嘴唇半晌没有出声，就在相叶雅纪打算放弃了的时候，他吞吞吐吐的开口了。

辞职之前他曾经陪画漫画的老师参加过一次出版社组织的聚会，在座的都是比较知名的漫画家文学家绘本作家之类的。因为老师身体不太好，他就担起半个秘书的责任跟在老师身边和各路人马打招呼，迫不得已的时候还要帮忙顶酒。

相叶雅纪看着大野智把身体不停的往沙发的深处塞，干脆站起来贴着他坐下，将恨不得把自己埋起来的小团子挖出来抱到腿上坐好。大野智有点迷蒙的仰头望着相叶雅纪的脸看了半天，身子软趴趴的蹭进他怀里不动了。

酒会的后半段老师的一个朋友带着一瓶酒过来打招呼，两个人大概关系很好兴致颇高的聊了起来。大野智和那个人是初见，但是还是被硬拉着一起聊了很久，之后他就觉得自己醉的厉害，不知道怎么的就睡着了。

“后来我突然惊醒的时候，发现自己在酒店里衣服被脱了一半......”像是怕冷似的大野智又往相叶雅纪的身上贴了贴，声音越来越低。“我又急又气踹了那个家伙一脚就跑掉了！回去收拾了东西直接离开了老师的工作室。”

“这件事我不敢跟nino讲，因为之前我说要去老师那儿学习的时候他就特别反对，我没听他的话结果差点吃了大亏！更何况被nino知道了他心里大概会比我还要难受...樱井君什么问题都没有，nino既然能介绍给我他必然是值得信赖的人。只是发生过那样的事情我对陌生人的身体接触总有点放不开......”

相叶雅纪把大野智紧紧的搂在怀里，贴着他的耳边柔声细语的安慰他，“O酱，事情都过去了你不要老放在心上，以后我会和nino一起在你的身边保护你的，绝对不会让你再碰到这样的事情了！”

第二天中午相叶雅纪就把二宫和也约出来吃午饭，一见面把大野智说的话复述了一遍。二宫和也苍白着一张脸听着，两只手下意识的玩着桌上的餐具，来来回回的差点把勺子掰折了。

“我之前听说过不少关于那位老师的风言风语，说他会刻意招揽一些漂亮的男孩子，用卑鄙的手段供奉给对他有用的人，所以才会一直反对大叔进他的工作室，甚至买通了他的另一个助手帮我盯着。大叔工作了一段时间我没发现什么异常，心里就有点大意了没想到最后还是让他碰到了这种事情！他辞职的时候什么都不肯说，我虽然隐约知道是怎么回事但是又舍不得逼他！那些人总有一天会落到我手里，我绝不会让他们有好日子过的！”

“最近大叔和翔君见面我都会陪在他身边的，让他能够放松下来和翔君好好相处。那个人的脾气秉性和satopi都对路子，要不了多久两个人就会亲近起来的！对了，下个礼拜是大叔的生日，在你家给他过怎么样？！”

相叶雅纪点了点头，盘算着那天自己是什么工作安排，给大野智准备什么礼物会比较好！

结果大野智生日的当天自己居然要出外景，等他风尘仆仆的赶回家十二点早就过了！相叶雅纪垂头丧气的拧开门锁，屋里传来樱井翔嘿嘿哈哈鬼畜的笑声和二宫和也骂骂咧咧的小尖嗓。

他打起精神走进客厅，只见二宫和也不耐烦的用毛巾擦着自己卫衣上的红酒印子，大野智挂在樱井翔身上嘿嘿的傻笑着一看就喝了不少。瞥见他进来醉鬼脚底下绊着蒜扑上来打招呼，没说两句又被樱井翔拽回到身边去了。

相叶雅纪心里别扭，跟他们打个招呼就先回屋洗澡去了，等他再出来屋子里已经只剩下大野智一个人在胡乱收拾东西。“爱拔酱饿不饿啊？！我给你煮点乌冬面吧！”大野智似乎理智尚存，含糊不清的嘟囔着指了指厨房。

“我不饿，你先去洗澡吧剩下的我来！”相叶雅纪推着大野智回到自己房间，挽起袖子帮着把客厅的一片狼藉收拾干净，餐具都扔进洗碗池。想了想不太放心推门走进大野智的卧室，不出所料大野智腰上胡乱围着条浴巾大字型的趴在床上，头发湿淋淋的把褥子洇湿了好大的一片。

相叶雅纪把人捞进怀里帮他套上家居服，带进自己房间吹干了头发塞进被窝，关了灯自己也躺上床。大野智咕呶着梦话凑过来钻进他怀里睡了，相叶雅纪叹了口气在醉鬼的额头上亲了亲，瞪着天花板开始发呆。

天快亮了相叶雅纪才迷迷糊糊的睡着，耷拉着黑眼圈被节目组的化妆师念了好久，他知道自己的问题出在哪里，因此下决心晚上回家和大野智好好谈谈。

他心里有事下了节目背上包就溜了，一进家门就看见大野智扎着淡粉色蓬蓬袖荷叶边的围裙，坐在客厅里一边看电视一边准备晚饭的材料。相叶雅纪瞬时像是被人施了定身咒，一动不动盯着鼓鼓囊囊的面包脸和被粉嫩包裹的一把细腰。

“爱拔酱今天回来的真早啊，今天有点阴天呢我们晚上吃火锅好不好，翔困昨天送了一盒特别棒的牛肉，我还买了豆腐香菇和青菜。”

“啊...哦..好啊！最近的天气最适合吃火锅了！咱们再来点清酒怎么样，前几天电视台的前辈给了獭祭呢！话说你身上的围裙是怎么回事？！”

“唔，这个啊，还不是nino说特意挑选的生日礼物，非让我天天穿，他还要来抽查！麻烦死了！我没想到你今天回来这么早，被我吓到了吧？！我看还是不穿了，像个变态似的！”

“别..不用脱你穿着吧，我觉得还挺好看的！以后家里来客人不穿就好了！”相叶雅纪莫名的红了脸，从书包里掏出来一个盒子，“阿诺O酱，上个月做节目的时候推介了一款新技术的智能手机，我试用了一下觉得还挺好操作的，就订了一台...当做我给你的生日礼物好了！” 

“哎呀，真是谢谢爱拔酱了！我的手机确实型号太旧了好多软件都装不上呢，之前翔困还跟我抱怨说发给他的图片看起来都粗糙的很！谢谢你，这部手机我会好好使用的！”

相叶雅纪看他软乎乎的笑脸心里像是百爪挠心一般痒痒的，但是又怕自己唐突了把人吓到，他在心里这么百转千回的，一顿晚饭吃的食不知味话也少了。

“那个，爱拔酱是不是有什么心事？！”大野智看相叶雅纪举着筷子半天也不动，忍不住放下饭碗伸手把他耷拉在腿上的手握住，“如果有什么事情你可不可以告诉我？！虽然我看起来不太可靠但是我起码可以当个称职的听众，就像你始终站在我的立场上一样，不管发生了什么事我都会支持你的！”

“O酱，真的只有你能帮我了！”相叶雅纪翻手把大野智的两只手紧紧攥着，“我得了一种没有你就会死的病......”

“哎？！”

“我喜欢你O酱，请你和我交往！”

“哎~~~”

“我是很认真的，无论如何你相信我！你搬过来没多久我就喜欢你了，但是你先是喜欢上松本润之后又不得不辞职...我觉得自己不应该在你最无助的时候说感情上的事，可是好不容易觉得和你在一起成为可能，你又认识了樱井君那样的帅哥。我知道我再不说出来大概这辈子都不会有机会了！你不答应我也没关系的，我...即使不能在一起我也想要待在你身边！”

大野智仰起头，相叶雅纪微微低垂着眼睛，脸上挂着不自然的红晕。“爱拔酱......”被呼唤的人绷紧了身体，紧紧闭上眼睛像是等待末世审判一样。“我也喜欢你哦！”

相叶雅纪猛地睁开眼睛，一直忍住的泪水刷的滑下脸庞，“O酱，谢谢你，谢谢你回应了我！”他把大野智拽进怀里紧紧搂着，“我会一辈子珍惜你的！”

松本润打了个寒战，毕竟冬天不穿外套戳在外边还是很冷的，更何况昨天还下了场大雪。即便是如他这般贴了5片暖宝宝穿了两套保暖内衣打底，依然抵挡不住铺天盖地而来的凉气侵袭。

他在藏身之处咬牙切齿的腹诽那对傻瓜情侣黏糊起来没完没了，害得他想回到屋子里去暖和暖和都不成！好不容易相叶雅纪接了一个电话拉着大野智匆匆忙忙的推门走了，松本润接连打了好几个大大的喷嚏，冲进会场急忙灌了好几杯烈酒似乎总算是活过来了。

第二天不出意外他还是冻感冒了！松本润在心里骂骂咧咧的赶紧吃了两片退烧药，抱着一包纸抽迈进会议室。竟然在节目提案书上看到了让自己生病的罪魁祸首大大的笑脸，他差点把本子直接拍到副导演脸上！

“那个松本桑，这是台里每年统一联动的元旦特辑节目，今年选定的主题是《国民笑容宝石箱--相叶雅纪的电视台制霸》，”看他脸色不善，副导演赶紧甩锅，“简单地说就是让相叶君参加所有栏目的拍摄工作，所以我们的节目也要根据企划安排适合主题的内容。”

“哼，既然是难得展示咱们节目的机会，就要上最有特色的环节是不是，之前那个鬼屋企划我就觉得挺不错的，你们好好研究一下明天给我细节！”

“O酱救命啊，这回我肯定会被松本润整死的！”相叶雅纪一进门就哭丧着脸把脑袋扎在大野智的肩膀上撒娇，“那个鬼屋什么的看起来好可怕啊！”

“哈？！”

[润智]/[天然]涟漪 05

之后的好几天相叶雅纪都愁眉苦脸的，大野智一问他上节目的事情他就露出哭一样的笑脸。大野智只好偷偷拜托二宫和也找来松本润之前的鬼屋企划视频，自己坐在家里苦心研究起来。

说实话从辞职以后大野智就很少看电视综艺了，一方面是他画画的工作很忙顾不上，另一方面当然是避免看到那位当红的节目制作人。

电视台本着人尽其才的原则，最近经常把帅气干练的松本润推到镜头前，甚至在他的综艺节目里给他开辟了一个专题！现在的松本润已经是名副其实的超级明星制作人了。

大野智本来看着节目笑的欢畅，唯一的一期鬼屋企划拍摄的非常有趣，他一边笑一边考虑着等晚上相叶回来两个人再一起看一遍，紧接着就看到了自己一直不想回忆起来的那张脸。

辞职回来的当天大野智就直接把从电视台带出来的纸箱子连同松本润的画像一股脑塞到了床底下，今天冷不丁看见了自己之前魂牵梦萦的人心里不免还是起了波澜。

他立刻关了电视把遥控器随手丢了，自己蜷缩在沙发里用靠垫捂住了脸。

相叶雅纪录节目的当天早上开始大野智就有点魂不守舍的，看见他在屋子里来来回回的转磨磨二宫和也实在忍不住了，打电话叫樱井翔赶紧开车过来接他们。

靠着帅哥作家的名号几个人直接获得了节目组的观摩许可，开车直奔位于郊外的外景地。樱井翔根本不知道是怎么回事就被叫出来了，但是他最近在屋里憋的久了巴不得能出来过过风。

他们和相叶雅纪前后脚到达了拍摄地的旅馆外边，原本一路上紧张的直冒冷汗的人突然看见他们，惊喜之余眼睛里居然还带着泪花，被二宫和也一边喊着八嘎一边拍了后背好几巴掌。

松本润冷眼看着他们一行人热热闹闹的围在一起帮着相叶雅纪做准备，拿过拍摄台本来看了一遍，狠狠地在好几个地方画了叉子。

“这种程度的鬼屋连中学生都不会害怕了好不好，你们特意做成元旦特辑是要丢咱们节目的脸吗？！我们本来就不是黄金档的节目，如果特意筛选出来的环节都不出彩收视率上的去么......”

二宫和也扭过头来看着松本制片人冲着几个执行导演讲大道理，余光扫到大野智一边给相叶雅纪整理衣服一边下意识的缩了缩脖子，忍不住提高了嗓音挑衅般的说了一句，“风凉话谁不会说啊，有本事松本制片人不看台本也到鬼屋里去溜达一圈，我看你是不是真能做到八风吹不动稳如泰山！”

松本润原本拧着浓眉打算装作没听见，谁知道大野智居然在这个节骨眼上fufuffu的笑出了声。他抬起眼睛看着那人鼓着肉嘟嘟的腮帮子，亮着小虎牙笑的眼睛都眯成了一条线，咬牙切齿恶狠狠的说到，“既然这样咱们几个谁也别跑都进去走一圈吧！”

“哈！！！”樱井翔吓得直蹦高，“你们几个爱怎么样就怎么样，我最怕这些鬼屋什么的了，而且我今天就是抓来的司机，这些都不关我的事我不要进去......”被二宫和也瞪了一眼赶紧捂住了嘴。

最后决定五个人猜拳分成两组进到鬼屋里去，根据尖叫的次数判定胆小鬼到底是那一个。相叶雅纪巴不得大家都趟进这淌浑水里，猜拳的时候最早把手伸了出来，嘴里叨唠着，“最好是O酱，要不nino也可以......”结果他居然分到和最不愿意进鬼屋的樱井翔一组。

相叶雅纪作为今天的主角，横竖也要第一批进鬼屋的，他挺了挺胸脯装出无所畏惧的样子，战战兢兢的和樱井翔紧靠在一起，提着灯笼撅着屁股慢慢的蹭进废弃旅馆的大门。

松本润故作镇定的和大野智他们坐在剧组的大巴车上等着一会儿的拍摄，今年冬天的寒潮来的比较多，松本润看着阴霾的天空连着打了好几个喷嚏。大野智看了看他时髦的呢子外套，停下和二宫和也聊了一半的话题，默默地拿个纸杯把自己准备的姜茶倒了一杯递到松本润手里。

二宫和也哼了一声，假装没看见这一幕继续和大野智聊他们几个元旦怎么安排。松本润支棱着耳朵听着他们俩嘻嘻哈哈的聊天，有心参与进去吧，二宫和也看自己的每一眼都冷的像冰棱子，他抬了几次屁股最终还是又坐回去了。

终于看到自己的新助理跑到车上来通知他们准备进去了，松本润有点紧张的把杯子里剩的姜茶全都倒进嘴里，两手插着兜走向拍摄现场。化妆师上来给他们三个补了点妆，几个人把外套脱了领了灯笼向旅馆的方向走。

松本润其实胆子很小，对鬼屋这种东西一贯苦手，二宫和也看起来比他也强不到哪里去。倒是大野智坦坦荡荡的猫着背走在前面，面包脸上什么表情都没有，二宫和也整个身子贴着大野智的后背，揪着他的后衣襟小步往屋子里挪动。

旅馆里黑漆漆的，塞满各种杂物垃圾和破旧家具，看台本的时候明明觉得没什么可怕的物件现在看起来都让人心里发毛。松本润暗暗吐槽道具组这回是真的卖了力气，一边小心的看着脚下的地面一边紧跟在另两个人身后。

“果然在中间最好了！”松本润刚酸溜溜的说了二宫和也一句，前方就传来“咚”的一声，大野智含糊的嘟囔了一句“这个不是很危险么？！”其余两个人都伸长了脖子去看。

“发生什么事了？！”松本润在最后边什么也看不清楚。

“这个突然飞出来了”大野智指着脚底下，一个铁盒子突然从柜子里冲出来落到了他的脚边。

“等一下，吓得有点要尿裤子了~”二宫和也擦了擦自己满头的汗，几个人嘻嘻哈哈的笑起来，之前的尴尬气氛瞬间烟消云散了。

大概是被大野智的镇定安抚了，松本润渐渐的放松下来，虽然中途还有几次被吓得叫出声，但是他们这一组铁定是比上一组比例低的多，特别是大野智居然一次都没被吓到。

相叶雅纪果不其然荣登胆小鬼排行榜的榜首，他懊恼的蹲在地上把头发都扒拉乱了。

录制完节目一行人各自赶回东京，松本润看看时间还早，一头钻进剪辑室看起了素材带。他先是匆匆过了一遍相叶雅纪和樱井翔的部分，觉得这回的节目肯定能挺出彩。

看到自己参与的内容他不好意思的摸着下巴，也许是太害怕了，在镜头前自己总是有意无意的往大野智身边靠，肢体接触意外的频繁。虽说二宫和也看起来就像是长在大野智身上似的，但是松本润想到自己当初明明斩钉截铁的拒绝了别人，现在却上赶着贴过去黏黏糊糊的就心烦意乱。

将近凌晨三点他才疲惫的回到家里，洗了个澡吃了点东西喝了一杯酒才上床，最近大概是工作压力太大了，他已经好久没睡过一个好觉了！

本以为今天也是三四个小时就醒过来，松本润连闹钟都没上就滚进被子里......居然日上三竿才睁开眼？！睡到自然醒的人坐在被窝里愣了半晌，抄起手机按了按，嗯，还真的给我没电了？！

等他赶到电视台已经是下午一点了，因为台里催得紧编导组联系不上他上午就把昨天的素材粗剪完毕，松本润看了一遍觉得节奏不错，挥挥手让他们再努把力可以正式交片。

这期鬼屋特辑的收视率如松本润预见的一般冲上了20，因为很多观众反馈几个生面孔的素人不但长相俊美生涩的表现还充满了综艺感，让台里决定趁热打铁叫松本润出面协商请他们加入栏目。

松本润有点为难，毕竟看二宫和也对自己的态度，这几个人再次合作出境的可能性不太高。他磨磨唧唧的在乐屋堵上了准备回家的相叶雅纪，刚结结巴巴的开了个头就被一口回绝了。

樱井翔的新书上市，他的经纪人帮他安排了一系列的宣传活动，除了签售和参加广播放送以外，各家电视台也根据关系选择了一些合适的栏目。他有心帮大野智宣传，每次出席活动的时候总是尽量带着他一起。

说来也奇怪，别看大野智在镜头前总是蔫蔫的，话不多也不抢眼，可是比起镇定自若侃侃而谈的樱井翔，受欢迎程度居然一点都不差。喜欢他的粉丝还给他做了应援网站出了周边。

二宫和也干脆给自家竹马当起了经纪人，劳心劳力的跟在他身边帮忙筛选参加的栏目和活动。鉴于网络上太多人在刷樱井翔和大野智的双人CP，两位经纪人自然而然的尽量让他们以双人形式出现。

这段时间松本润发现一个规律，如果他晚上回家看电视的时候，碰巧赶上有大野智出镜的节目，那么他晚上必定会睡得很好！虽然心有不甘，但是为了能充分的休息保证工作效率，松本润还是认命的做起了大野智的“粉丝”，更利用职务之便把他参加过的节目都找来保存在笔记本电脑里。

让松本润想不到的是电视台安排樱井翔他们来参加节目，居然把自己也捎带上了？！他看着新交上来的策划书皱了皱眉头，默默地在手账里备注了节目的拍摄日期。

这是一档收视率平平的谈话类栏目，来参加的嘉宾分成两方辩论一些社会热点问题，主持人会从中煽风点火，尽量让两边的嘉宾对立起来。松本润历来对这个栏目没什么好感，但是既然自己被点名了还和大野智分在一组，怎么也要不失面子的把节目做完。

今天的来宾以近半年有新作品问世的作家为主，开场做自我介绍的时候松本润就觉得大野智不太对劲。他平时是少言寡语，今天更是紧挨着樱井翔低着头一句话都不说。

松本润注意到对面嘉宾阵营里有一个上点年纪的作家总是有意无意的盯着大野智猛看，让人心里非常不舒服。

节目录制了两个多小时才结束，现场有几个松本润很熟的作家，他不得不过去打招呼。樱井翔跟他情况差不多，被几个中年作家围着脱不开身。松本润瞥见大野智快步走向乐屋，紧接着那个男的居然也往那边去了，他心里发毛匆匆结束了话题，赶紧往乐屋走。

一进门就看见那个男的紧拉着大野智不知道在说些什么，看见松本润进来一时愣住了居然忘记松手，眼见大野智一副要哭出来的样子，松本润直接过去拎着大叔的脖领子把两个人分开了。

他眼尖的看见那人手机屏幕上有一段正在播放的小视频，一把抢过来看了一眼，居然是一段宾馆套房里的录像，视频的主角拍的正是大野智。不知道当时大野智是喝醉了还是被人下了药，整个人昏昏沉沉的躺在床上一动不动。

松本润把手机揣进自己兜里冷哼了一声，“野田老师是吧，视频的事情咱们来好好地谈一谈吧！”

松本润打电话叫助理过来把野田先送去楼上的会议室，又给松冈昌宏打了个电话叫他去帮忙盯着别让人跑了。挂上电话他把乐屋的门锁了，走过去把大野智扶了起来。

大野智在野田被带走的时候就腿一软坐到了地上，松本润把他半搂半抱的带到沙发上，探着身子够过一盒抽纸来给他擦眼泪。

这是松本润第一次见到大野智哭，他知道小AD在组里的时候经常哭鼻子，但是以前被他训得狗血淋头的时候，大野智也只是咬着嘴唇红着双眼，从来也没在他眼前落过泪。

他最近生活被大野智笑的软乎乎的样子填满了，冷不丁看见他哭心里像针扎一般。忍不住将哭的颤抖的身子搂进怀里，松本润嘴里翻来覆去的轻声安慰着，“没事了，不会有事的，我知道不是你的错，不论是什么事我都会帮你的，你不要担心.....”

发现自己在和大野智接吻的时候松本润愣了一下，紧接着就把人搂的更紧，“我喜欢你，会永远陪着你的，你不要哭！”

[润智]/[天然]涟漪 06  
好久没更新了这回多写点，这篇快完结了，加油！  
明天去上海17号才能回来，nino桑的生贺很危险啊！  
大家有没有岚朋友的上海同款介绍一下，我看有机会去挑战挑战？！

二宫和也气喘吁吁冲进乐屋的时候，樱井翔正一脸严肃的和松本润挤靠在沙发上商量着什么，他腿一软一屁股坐在地上，一边玩命咳嗽一边接过樱井翔递过来的矿泉水，却手抖的连瓶盖都拧不开。“satopi呢？！”

“我打电话叫爱拔先带他回去了！”

“他还好么？！被吓坏了吧？！”二宫和也微微红了眼眶，赶紧埋下头假装和瓶子较劲。

“嗯，不光是智君，我们几个也被吓坏了呢！还好松本桑发现情况不对劲及时赶到保护了他，要不然后果我都不敢想！”樱井翔抢过瓶子一下子拧开盖儿，把矿泉水塞回到二宫和也手里，“对不起nino，这次都怪我！明明看见那家伙出现了，竟然......”

“根本不关你的事，是那些人渣不好！”二宫和也咬牙切齿的灌了两大口水，“你说他们还偷拍了大叔的视频？！”

樱井翔赶紧把手机递过去，“我已经联络公司的律师把情况大致跟他说了，他正在外边办事会尽快赶过来，提醒我们先报警！”

二宫和也匆匆翻看着手机里的东西，除了三十多条视频还有不少照片，好在涉及到大野智的并不多，但是被偷拍的男生起码有十几个，还有好几个看起来就是未成年！“这次我看你们怎么逃脱！”二宫和也咬牙切齿的把手机交还给樱井翔，“已经打过报警电话了？！”

“松本桑咨询了熟悉的朋友，那人安排了两个警官正在楼上问话呢！”

“这次真的要谢谢你了松本桑！”二宫和也规规矩矩的给松本润鞠了一躬，“谢谢你及时救了我家大叔！”

“啊，不客气，这是我应该做的，毕竟大野君也是我的朋友吗！”松本润赶紧还礼！“我们还是赶紧商量商量对策怎么才能妥善解决这事吧，万一曝光了对大野君的打击也会很大的！”

二宫和也点点头，“你说得对，绝不能让大叔因为这些人渣受影响！”

相叶雅纪把大野智暂时安置在自己的乐屋里，他下边还有好几样工作要完成，实在没办法一直陪在男朋友身边。

大野智裹紧了小毛毯缩在沙发里把自己团成了一个球，相叶雅纪心疼的在他额头和嘴唇上亲了又亲，眼看着下一场节目就要开始录制，他狠狠心撂下一句“你稍微等一会儿，我很快就回来！”匆匆扭身先去拍摄了。

等他趁着换道具的间歇赶回到乐屋，沙发上早就不见了大野智的身影！相叶雅纪吓得魂都飞了，结结巴巴的给二宫和也打电话！

“大叔怎么会不见了的？！你是不是傻这种时候放他一个人待着生怕他不钻牛角尖是不是？！你有工作没时间可以不要带他走啊，有我们这么多人呢谁不能陪着他？！”二宫和也气炸了肺，在电话里先把少根筋的人骂了个狗血淋头！

松本润听说大野智不见了心里咯噔一下，抄起手机甩下一句“之后的事情你们看着办吧我去找人！”急急火火的跑出乐屋！他像个没头苍蝇似的在电视台里楼上楼下的跑了一大圈，突然想起来早前有一次偶尔听到村上说，大野智心情不好的时候经常会偷偷躲在节目组的道具仓库里面抹眼泪，立刻迈开大步往后台跑。

道具仓库的门虚掩着，松本润平复了一下呼吸，小心翼翼的钻进屋子反手把门锁上。他把手机的照明打开，磕磕绊绊的跨过各种杂物往里走。

微弱的光线下大野智像个受惊的小动物似的瞪大了眼睛躲在屋角，脸上还挂着眼泪和鼻涕泡泡。松本润给相叶雅纪发了条人已找到不要担心的短信，几步摸到抽泣的小团子身边，把人搂在怀里掏出手绢来给他擦眼泪。

起先大野智的身体还硬邦邦的绷着劲儿，在松本润始终如一的柔声安慰下终于渐渐的放松下来。他干脆关了手机默默地陪着大野智坐在一片漆黑当中。

两个人相依相偎的待在尘土满天飞的仓库里不知道过了多久，门外偶尔传来悉悉嗦嗦的人声让松本润有了自己还在公众视线范围里的实感。在黑暗的掩盖下，他怀里的大野智安稳的依偎着他早就呼吸平和，真幸福啊！松本润在心底里发出一声感慨！

之前在乐屋里冒冒失失的亲吻让大野智吓得止住了眼泪，松本润只来得及解释一句“请你相信我我对你是真心的！”就被心急火燎跑来砸门的樱井翔打断了话头。

抬起手腕看了一眼表已经八点多了，松本润小声咳嗽了一下轻声细语的贴着大野智的耳边说，“我们先出去吃点东西吧大野君，你应该饿了吧？！”等了一会儿怀里的人没有回应他，松本润打开手机，借着微光打量着大野智，这人双手环抱在他的腰上面包脸在他的胸前挤得有点变形，小AD微微皱着八字眉睡得正香！

松本润干脆打开手电功能，把人横抱起来小心翼翼的离开了道具间从楼梯间直奔自己的办公室。

还好一路上没遇到什么人，松本润暗自庆幸节目组今天没有安排加班。虽然他已经做好了被人撞见的心理准备，但是没被看到更好，现在这种时候少点是非比较妥当。

松本润的办公室从大野智辞职以后就空出来一大块地方，前阵子他不是失眠吗，能有点睡意不容易干脆在屋里放了一张长沙发，可以忙里偷闲的小憩一下。现在他小心翼翼的把大野智平放在沙发上，垫上枕头盖好毛毯。

大野智似乎有点要醒过来了，从鼻子里哼唧了几声，被松本润轻轻在背后拍了一会儿又沉沉的睡了。

松本润轻手轻脚的溜出门去在洗手间里洗了一把脸，把自己的衣服发型整理利索，站在走廊里打电话叫了生姜烧肉和煎饺子的外卖，想了想好像总看到大野智吃拉面又点了一份骨汤的排骨面。

插着腰单手翻看着手机，屏幕上显示着有十几通陌生来电，他皱了皱眉打过去，电话立刻就接通了，对面传来二宫和也的小尖嗓。松本润体谅他紧张大野智的心情，简单的说着你不用太担心，他刚刚哭累了现在睡着了，一会儿吃完东西我开车送他回去。

回到屋里松本润坐在大野智的脚边看着他的睡颜发呆，平生第一次难得的坐在办公室里却没有想工作上的事情。对自己下午脱口而出的喜欢他自己也有点惊诧，如果大野君醒过来不提这件事就先放一放吧，我想仔细确认一下自己的心情！

外卖来的时候松本润叫醒了大野智，两个人默默地把饭吃完，收拾一下一起去地库开车。松本润把大野智报出来的住址输进手机，发现目的地离自己家只有五分钟车程，他忍不住偷偷的抿着嘴笑了，转念想想这个人现在大概是和相叶雅纪住在一起的又皱起了眉头。

从大野智醒过来两个人就自动按照之前的工作模式陷入了相对无言的窘态。松本润因为要确认自己的心意并没有刻意的制造亲密的氛围，大野智原本看到他就紧张，现在两个人单独相处更是像嘴巴上了拉锁，松本润干脆打开音响，在音乐栏目主持人的碎嘴唠叨中把车开上了马路。

一上车松本润就把海军蓝的呢子外套扔在了后座，穿着藏蓝暗格的深色西服裤，蓝色细条纹的白衬衫。袖子挽到手肘的部分，半长的卷发没有像往常一样梳成服帖的背头而是自然的垂下来，整个人显得温文尔雅。

大野智偷偷瞥了帅气的制片人好几眼，右手按了按胸口想让面对着这个人依旧跳的过速的心脏平和下来，微微红着脸扭头看向窗外。他的小动作当然逃不过松本润的眼睛，他在心里暗暗高兴自己对大野智而言依旧是魅力不减，恨不得跟着音乐嚎上两嗓子。

大野智的磁卡钥匙刚贴到门上，防盗门就从里边哗啦打开了，相叶雅纪皱巴着脸扑上来，把小团子狠狠地搂在怀里，“O酱，我要被你吓死了，你怎么一声不吭的就跑掉了，万一出什么事我可怎么办啊......”

松本润看着几个人手忙脚乱的把大野智带进屋子，只有樱井翔不好意思的跟他寒暄了一句，“辛苦松本桑了回去路上小心点！”紧接着就把房门关上了。他在门口愣了一会儿，不甘心的回到车里。

驾驶室里似乎隐约还留有大野智身上淡淡的甜香，那是像小婴儿一般令人舒缓的味道，松本润颓然的趴在方向盘上，心里面空落落的！

因为案子的关系最近松本润和樱井翔二宫和也见面的机会多了不少，几个人的关系也变得密切多了。但是自从辞职以后大野智就换了新手机号码，松本润那天心慌意乱的居然没问他要过来，两个人一下子就一个多月断了联系。

松本润觉得自己的状态还不错，除了每天回家后温习大野智综艺录像带的时间拉长了以外，生活并没有别的变化。

这天松本润的栏目上来了一位退役后做综艺栏目的前网球冠军，他提议两个人先玩一下网球他来问明星制片人一些问题活跃一下现场气氛。松本润毫不犹豫的答应了，两个人换上运动服，在镜头前打起了网球。

刚开始冠军的球速较慢问的问题也普通，像是生日是什么时候啊，平时有什么爱好啊，喜欢吃的料理啊之类的，随着球速越来越快，问题也开始刁钻起来。两个人又抽拉了几个回合，冠军冷不丁的了问一句，“松本君记忆最深刻的吻是什么时候？！”松本润脑子里一下子跳出来自己封住大野智哭泣的那个吻，下意识的回答了一声，“我不想说！”

之后的节目他浑浑噩噩的录制完了，勉强回到办公室他把自己扔到沙发里捂住了脸，这次真的完了啊，自己彻底的陷进去了！

松本润还来不及考虑怎么将自己的心情传达给大野智，他就突然出事了！先是好几本周刊杂志含沙射影的说他在职场随意霸凌员工，接着又开始爆料说他对女演员性骚扰！松本润被这些空穴来风的不实言论打懵了，想要辩白都无从说起！

事情没几天就闹得挺厉害，电视台也不好显得护短，只好和松本润商量这几天先不要来上班了，等台里准备好了给他开个记者会澄清一下。好在之前录过好几期的素材，起码一个月还是能撑过去的。

松本润被迫放了一个长假，自己被记者盯的紧也不好意思约朋友们出来，他连着窝在家里好几天都要长毛了，想着再不行回美国探亲去算了！

自从开始放假松本润就又开始失眠了，以前好用的招数全都不再起作用。天还没亮他苦着脸从床上爬起来，打开冰箱看看没什么食材，他也懒得去买，干脆煮了一包自己最唾弃的垃圾食品方便面。

晨光初露他抱着碗坐进沙发，用遥控器漫无目的地调着台。冷不丁听见大野智的声音他下意识的停住了手，果不其然是樱井翔和大野智在上一个早间综艺的直播节目。大野智显然起得太早了人还不太清醒，靠在樱井翔身上眼神有点空洞的望着镜头。

主持人先是问了几个关于插画和写作历程这样的常规问题以后，突然话锋一转提起最近丑闻缠身的松本润，还特意对着大野智提问，“听说大野君画插画之前是在松本润的栏目组当AD的，你好像是因为被他欺负而辞的职吧？！”

松本润一下子被面呛着了，忙不迭的用纸巾擦眼泪抹鼻涕，眼睛却死死的盯着镜头前的大野智。

大野智显然起得太早了还不太清醒被这个突如其来的问题弄蒙了，他忍不住向前探着身子向主持人投出询问的视线，“这家伙跟隐居的仙人似的，不读书不看报不开电视啦！”樱井翔笑嘻嘻的胡噜着大野智的脑袋，帮他打圆场！

主持人才不会让他这么糊弄过去，干脆在电视上详细介绍起松本润的丑闻来，这个时候镜头一直在小窗里放大野智的特写，他看着这些东西眼睛里先是惊诧，然后是迷茫最后可以说是愤怒了！

他坐直了身体一脸严肃的直视着主持人，“我不知道写这些东西的人出于什么目的，但是我可以说他们显然不了解松本桑，提供这些素材的人甚至都没有和松本桑共过事。”

“你自己也是做电视工作的，你应该知道实习生在哪个栏目都做不长，通常来说能签合同的人流动性就小得多了。据我所知松本桑的栏目开办这大半年以来除了我没有人员流动，这不是正好能证明松本桑的人品么？！”

“至于我本人，我是因为自己私人原因辞的职，而且辞职后不久就和翔困在一起工作了！职场霸凌什么的我嘴笨说不出什么道理，但是大家都知道教育小孩子是不能溺爱的，做节目也是一样的吧！松本桑对节目的感情大概就像是一个父亲，他自己是一个追求完美的人，对节目的要求自然是非常高的，他的栏目虽然不是黄金时段但是收视率一直都是不错的！如果他不是这个性格而一直做个老好人的话，节目大概早就被砍掉了！”

“至于骚扰女明星...我虽然只是道具组的小AD，也知道松本桑是个非常绅士的人，他只会在会议室，乐屋和节目现场这些公开场所和嘉宾谈事情，从来没有带去过自己的办公室！我在节目组的时候，松本桑总是最早来最晚走的，我们连夜赶制道具布景的时候还会给我们买宵夜......总之在工作上我是很敬佩松本桑的。这些无中生有的传闻很可怕，会对一个人的正常生活造成无法弥补的伤口，所以希望这是我最后一次谈这些事！”

大野智难得的说了这么一大套，后知后觉的涨红了脸缩进沙发里，樱井翔赶紧把他的手拉过来轻轻拍着让他安心，自己笑眯眯的对着主持人说，“智君性子比较直，但是我也同意他的看法，我和松本君只在节目上见过几次，是个很正直的人。我相信清者自清这些流言蜚语早晚会过去的，希望这些事情不要伤害到他对节目的热情，我可算是忠实观众啊！”

松本润此时早已经泪流满面，他随手抓了件外套就跑下楼，开车直奔电视台，他认识樱井翔的帕萨特，直接把车子停在旁边等着，不一会儿就看见了向车子走来的三个人。

看见站在车子旁边的松本润几个人都愣了一下，还是二宫和也先反应过来，做手势让他开车跟着一起去樱井翔的工作室。

“对不起，可不可以让我和大野君单独呆一会？！”一进屋松本润就鞠了一个躬哑着嗓子提出请求。

二宫和也默默地拉着樱井翔走出大门，“我们先去趟超市，松本君午饭在这一起吃吧！”

一段时间没见松本桑憔悴多了，大概觉睡得很少眼睛里都是红血丝，最近被绯闻弄得很辛苦吧......大野智还在暗暗替松本润担心，自己就被拉进一个温暖的怀抱！

“对不起，隔了这么长时间才跟你讲，我果然是真的喜欢大野君，请你和我交往！”

“哎！！！”

[润智]/[天然]涟漪 07  
剧情很拧巴啊 _(¦3」∠)_

大野智显然吓到了，手忙脚乱的推开松本润，涨红了脸耷拉着脑袋结结巴巴的嘟囔着，“松本桑你真的不用这样的，如果是早上直播的事情...那个你不要太在意了！nino刚才已经跟我说了，其实你这次被人陷害曝出这么多的负面消息也是因为我......”

“那个，当初欺负我的人有两个，一个是野田作家还有一个是我学漫画的老师，虽然现在他们两个都已经被抓住了，但是听说他们在圈子里干这些坏事好多年了，有很多不得了的人都被牵扯进来...你和翔君都是公众人物，那些人想要报复肯定会从你们下手！”

大野智红着眼睛给松本润深深地鞠了一躬，“我不知道自己该说些什么才好，以前工作的时候也是...明明给松本桑添了那么多的麻烦，最后还被你救了…现在反而害得你几乎工作都要没有了……”

松本润看着自己原来的小AD深深地弯着身子给自己道歉，听见他低声的吸着鼻子，娇小的身子微微的颤抖着，走上前去不由分说的把人揽入自己怀中。“你不要这样，你是我喜欢的人，我为了喜欢的人做什么都是愿意的！”

“大野桑，说起来有点丢脸呢，明明之前拒绝了你的告白来着...但是很抱歉呐，现在的我已经喜欢上你了！其实我也挣扎过，特别是知道你身边有男朋友.......但是爱上了就是爱上了，我凭着自己的力量什么也改变不了！”

“我今天冒冒失失的向你告白并不是想要逼着你做什么决定，我只是...想要把喜欢你的心情说出来！如果..如果你还是对我有感觉的话，如果你也愿意的话，请你和我在一起，我想要让你幸福！如果很不幸我们两个人不得不错过彼此，我也想让你知道我喜欢你，真的喜欢你，一心一意的只喜欢你！”

“不是因为早上你在直播里说的话才喜欢你，当然你说的那些话让我更加的喜欢你了！我这个人在感情方面特别迟钝，虽然很有可能我们两个相遇的时候我已经对你有了特别的念头，但是我真正发现自己的心情应该是上次我们在电视台的时候。把你抱在怀里的时候我才发现，看见你的眼泪我是那么的心疼，我是多么的不愿意你受到伤害...本来我已经在考虑怎么跟你告白的，明明不想在自己这么狼狈的时候.......”

大野智紧紧抿着嘴唇，一动不动地靠在松本润的怀里，双手紧紧地攥着他的衣襟。

“大野桑，我把这些说出来并不希望让你烦恼，我是多么希望时光能倒流回过去，让我能够珍惜和你在一起的分分秒秒。然而我们两个在一起似乎困难重重，即使我有克服一切的决心，但是如果我的坚持会让你难过那么一切都没有意义！我现在唯一的要求就是想请你允许我喜欢你，允许我带着这样的心情待在你身边，我保证今天过后除非你愿意我不会再提起这些事......”

“大野桑...智君...satoshi！”松本润轻轻叹息着捧起大野智的脸，摘掉小AD挡住半张脸大大的黑框眼镜，双手的拇指温柔的揩去他眼角的的泪痕，“你还..喜欢我么？！”

“我...喜欢..可是我不能...”大野智哑着嗓子说不出一句完整的话，眼泪却流的更凶了，“我们已经......”

松本润把他拒绝的话吻在了嘴里，大野智呜呜咽咽的抽泣着，仰起头有点笨拙的回应着他！

二宫和也在地库里边等电梯的时候右边眼睛就一直波波的挑，等他推门进屋以后他的脑门上立刻爆出来密密麻麻的十字路口。

松本润枕着个沙发靠垫仰躺在工作室厚厚的地毯上，两只手把水獭宝宝一样趴在胸前的大野智紧紧搂着，两个人盖着一条午睡毯睡得正香。大野智的面包脸歪歪着，顺着嘴角流出来的哈喇子在洁癖制片人的灰色卫衣上留下一摊水渍。

“翔桑，”二宫和也咬牙切齿恨恨地指了指地上的两个人，气得直跺脚“这是要出大事了吧？！”

松本润难得一觉睡得香甜，等他迷迷糊糊的醒过来，后知后觉的发现自己整个身子都麻了。他张开眼睛只见大野智搂着自己的脖子，安稳的扒在自己的身上呼吸绵长，忍不住在他的额头亲了亲咧着嘴满足的笑了。

身侧传来二宫和也闹牙疼似的“啧啧”声把松本润吓了一跳！看一脸傻样的人终于注意到了自己，二宫和也冲着坐在窗边鼓捣笔记本的樱井翔咳嗽了好几声，后知后觉的作家赶紧跳起来，在二宫和也一通挤眉弄眼之后，蹑手蹑脚的走过来想要把熟睡的大野智抱走。

不知道是大野智本来就快醒了呢还是樱井翔的动作有点简单粗暴，小团子黏糊糊的嘟囔着，不配合的扭动着身子。似乎哪里被抻到了，他吭吭唧唧的睁开眼。屋子里春光明媚的，大野智的视线先是对上了一脸深情的松本润，他害羞的缩了缩脖子，发现两个人的身体暧昧的紧贴在一起，干脆把自己缩成了球。

二宫和也只觉得自己太阳穴突突突突的眼看要爆血管了，他倒是不在乎呵斥松本润一通，反正他俩从认识就大吵三六九没什么狠话说不出口！但是自家的这个大叔可不一样，大野智在这方面脸皮子特别薄，万一被自己的冷言冷语叨唠难过大发了真敢好几个礼拜不出门！

长叹一声二宫和也拽着樱井翔远远的躲进厨房，眼不见心不烦让这两个冤孽自己想办法去吧！

松本润本来浑身被压的麻酥酥的，不明就里的人还在他身上各种拱来拱去，他实在忍不住了用小奶音“疼疼疼......”的叫唤着，逗得大野智fufuf的笑个不停。好不容易笑够了，他自己先爬起来，又把浑身无力的人半拖半抱鼓捣到沙发上，松本润难受的腰酸背痛手脚发痒，小团子贴心的偎过来给他轻轻地按摩胳膊大腿肩膀后腰......

“大叔你到底在想些什么啊？！”在见识过两个人依依不舍的吻别送大野智回去的路上，二宫和也终于忍不住开口询问，“已经撞过一次南墙还想着要撞第二次吗？你这是打算好了要和松本润在一起和相叶分手么？！”

大野智从上车就一直扭着头盯着窗外使劲看，反光镜里紧随在后方松本润的车灯像是会说话似的，深情款款的照过来。大野智缩着肩膀吸溜着鼻子，黏糊糊的低声说，“事到如今怎么可能在一起嘛！今天这是唯一一次...我们两个说好了，以后见面也只是朋友！”

二宫和也猛地打把一脚刹车停到路边，后边的车犹豫了一下还是径直开走了。“你到底在说什么？！”

“就是..就是你看到的那样，今天就算是我俩的告别式了，以后再见面就是普通那样......普通的能不见就不见的那种关系！”大野智扭过来挂满眼泪的脸，哽咽的说着，“毕竟我们错过了就是错过了啊，明明已经想明白了但是我心里难受...nino，呜呜呜..疼死了！”

松本润回到家，衣服也没换一头扎在床上就睡死过去！睡醒了收拾了一个小箱子，买张票就飞回美国去了。他浑浑噩噩的日子还没过两个礼拜，电视台那边就没日没夜的打电话催他回去。

原本那些周刊杂志除了有点空穴来风的爆料什么实锤都没有，更何况松本润也不是大流量的名人，这些日子早就有新的八卦把松本润这点大风刮来的新闻埋到地下好几十层了！电视台连续做了几次公关这件事就算是这么翻篇了。

松本润自己倒有几分纠结，他目前的心情还没有整理好，再回到日本碰到大野智可能还是控制不住自己。然而因为感情逃避工作毕竟不是处女座的风格，他最后还是拖着小皮箱按时踏上了归程。

白白绕了这么一圈结果什么也没有改变！松本润坐在客厅里看着补录的综艺节目，大野智勉强吃了一口铁板芝士汉堡肉，被烫的立刻拧紧了眉毛，含含糊糊的说着“好呲~~~”。他给自己灌下一大口加冰威士忌，忍不住掏出手机打了一句，“下次碰到热的东西先喝一口冰水再吃就不那么烫了！”他盯着短信看了半晌叹了口气把字一个一个删掉，颓废的躺到沙发里。

“好想你，怎么办呢？快要坚持不下去了啊satoshi！”

即使心情再低落日子也在一天一天飞逝而过！松本润的栏目转眼就要到开播一周年的大日子了，为了这次特殊的节目安排，他带着导演组开了不下十次前期讨论会。最后大家都觉得最好搞一次海外特辑SP，碰巧日本今年夏天热的要命，干脆拉着嘉宾们去什么地方清凉一下，收视率肯定会好！

“清凉一下？！那干脆拉着大部队去瑞士滑雪吧！明天把本子给我！”松本润立刻拍了板，回到办公室翻了翻手里的赞助商名录，挑出来两家打了电话先把费用的事情搞定了80%。

初衷不过是给自己栏目做个周年特辑SP罢了，谁成想台里居然想出栏目大融合借鸡下蛋这样的馊点子？！松本润苦笑着盯着提案书里多出来的好几个乱七八糟的栏目名称，算计着还要跟赞助商再谈多少钱！

在机场等候的人群里看见大野智的时候，松本润的心里五味杂陈，他忍不住大踏步的走向那个缩在座位上小团子，却在离他几步之遥的时候顿住了脚步。大野智本来坐在凳子上打盹，大概是突然想起自己正在等飞机或是什么别的事情，猛地坐直了身子脑袋前后左右的四处看着，一下子和松本润柔情似水的眼神对了个正着，两个人都愣住了。

二宫和也原本任劳任怨的紧挨着大野智给他当睡眠靠垫，被一惊一乍的小面包吓了一跳游戏机好悬没有脱手。他骂街的话都到嘴边了，准备拍捣蛋鬼脑门的手也举起来了，就看见那两个人跟罗密欧与朱丽叶似的你瞅着我我看着你，机场的BGM要是敢再凄惨点俩人的眼泪都要掉下来了！

二宫和也急得抬头纹都要冒出来了，又不敢声张只能偷偷地用手指头捅大野智的肩膀，连捅了好几下才把灵魂出窍的人给弄清醒了。大野智露出一个比哭还难看的笑脸，两个人各自微微的点了点头，松本润的眼睛跟黏在大野智身上似的梗着脖子坐到后排的一个空位子上，假么三道的在膝盖上摊开了一本书。

“劳驾、劳驾让一让，谢谢哈！O酱O酱...你快张嘴，冰激凌就要掉下来了，哈哈！”相叶雅纪健气的声音隔着人群就传了过来，松本润抬起头看着他左手举着一个火焰冰淇淋，右手伸直了分开人群冲到大野智面前。樱井翔脸上挂着和煦的笑容拿着几个三明治纸袋跟在后边，视线扫到松本润，他的嘴角忍不住扯了扯，笑容都有点扭曲了。

“我早就该料到和相叶雅纪的栏目联动会出现这种状况！”松本润心里被再见到大野智的喜悦绞的酸酸甜甜的，长长地叹了一口气，盯小团子鸭子尾巴似的后脑勺发起了呆。

二宫和也跟樱井翔对视了一眼，看了看没心没肺的好友和强颜欢笑的竹马，狠狠地在相叶雅纪的后背上甩了一巴掌，“就没见过你这么笨的！”

“唉？？？”

[润智]/[天然]涟漪 08  
既然是我团的好日子，我还是更个新吧♥  
从八月下旬开始生了一场病，缠绵到现在还没有好，深刻体会了智宝宝每年祈愿大家身体健康的良苦用心！祝我们大家都健健康康的吧，毕竟没有个好身体说什么都是假的！

听说栏目组要去境外拍摄的时候，相叶雅纪就开始琢磨着怎么才能够以权谋私的把自家小甜宝带上，最近一段日子大概是有点太忙了，大野智一直跟着樱井翔跑东跑西的做活动，不但两个人聚少离多连画画钓鱼的时间都挤没有了。

虽然说变白了的恋人超级可口吧，但是有时候看着半夜爬起来擦鱼竿嘴里还碎碎念念一脸委屈的小团子，自己又打心眼里心疼他。三言两语搞定了导演的相叶雅纪立刻给兴冲冲的二宫和也打了一个电话，手脚麻利的把樱井翔和大野智弄上了嘉宾名单。

说实话二宫和也本来不用跟着出来的，他个人对出国这件事压根没有一毛钱兴趣，连平时去个超市他都是迫不得已更何况是要倒时差的地界！但是最近这段时间他真的特别的心疼大野智，想着能陪他出来散散心也是好的就收拾行李一起上了相叶雅纪的贼船。

至于樱井翔，他是怎么都行！有吃有喝还能大家一起热热闹闹简直完美！

出发的前两天相叶雅纪就有点兴奋过头的在几个人的群聊里晒了好多心愿单，吃的喝的想要去的景点洋洋洒洒好几篇。二宫和也没心思搭理他，大野智是他们这个群里常年沉底的古董，只有樱井翔偶尔出来嗷嗷的应和，还主动补充了几个小贴士。

相叶雅纪因为自己的小小私心在节目会议上提了好几个不错的点子，总算是成功的将工作和恋爱完美结合上了。

大野智安心当起了甩手掌柜的，直到一早被相叶雅纪挖出被窝才反应过来该出发了。头一天难得没安排工作，他乐颠颠的闷在画室[就是以前的客房，他和相叶雅纪正式交往以后，就搬到主卧去了，以前的小屋男友干脆给他做了工作室，虽然面积不大但是足够他一个人折腾了。]搞创作到半夜，精疲力尽的爬上床没睡够四个小时又被拎起来了。

相叶雅纪揽着迷迷糊糊的男朋友伺候他刷牙洗脸换衣服，自己麻利的拖着两个大皮箱腋下夹着小团子准时坐上预约好的车子出现在候机大厅。和大家汇合以后把还在梦游的大野智塞到二宫和也怀里，拉着樱井翔去给几个人买早点。

看见松本润站在眼前的时候大野智原本以为自己是在做梦，那个人穿着简单的紫色碎花七分袖衬衣和黑色的九分裤，就这么微微逆着晨光站着望着自己，把人来人往喧哗纷扰的机场都当成了背景。

真好看啊这个人，看一辈子都不会腻！

被二宫和也捅了十几下终于回神的大野智坐直了身子，把千言万语都藏在眼里和松本润视线纠缠着各自在座位上入了定，二宫和也恨铁不成钢的用力在他的腿上掐了好几把，“你可别忘了自己还有个叫相叶雅纪的正牌男友，就算是要劈腿也别在这种时候！”他咬牙切齿的贴着大野智的耳边低语着，恨不得在面包脸上咬出个缺口！

他们这一趟的行程并不轻松。一大早的飞机还要在新加坡转机，晚上九点多才能在苏黎世落地，大野智一看就是在飞机上彻底的补足了精神，下飞机的时候难得兴致勃勃的跟在樱井翔身边听他上天入海的讲古。

虽然说他们这次出来是不同的栏目组，但是一切安排以松本润的团队为主。因此在苏黎世凑合了一个晚上，从日本飞来的这五十多人加上临时招募的当地工作人员天不亮就浩浩荡荡往提前预约好的外景地去了。

这次选的外景地是一个距离雪山很近的小度假村，有山有水风景优美，可惜这个季节滑雪并不适宜，几个栏目安排的都是探寻附近风土人情之类的活动。这个度假村里的旅馆都不大，他们这么些人一下子按照栏目分散开来住在了不同的地方。松本润既然多少夹带了私心，在安排住宿上自然让相叶雅纪的栏目组住到了自己的那栋楼里。

松本润留心观察了一下，发现一路上大部分时间大野智都是和樱井翔或是二宫和也黏在一起的。大概是顾虑着自己和相叶雅纪的关系万一被曝光了对男朋友的事业是个打击，他有意无意的在外边和相叶雅纪保持着好友的距离，连住宿都是和另两个人一起的套间。

如果你是和我在一起我才不会要你这么委屈。松本大制作人在心里酸溜溜的感慨着，远远望着倒时差的小团子蔫呼呼的噘着嘴，用叉子杵了杵盘子里油乎乎的炖肉香肠午餐，不情不愿的啃起了白面包。

虽说是假公济私的和男友一起来度假，安排好的工作自然也马虎不得。这次的拍摄时间紧任务重，连带路上的时间栏目组安排了三个外景地一共八天，之后留给大家自由活动的时间不到三天，因此午饭过后所有的人几乎都出去拍摄了。

下午在周边几个风景点走来走去，半路上简单的吃了点当地料理又赶回来参加所有栏目组共同拍摄的度假村篝火晚会，直到九点多了大野智才迷迷瞪瞪的跟在人群后边往旅馆走。

相叶雅纪这个组出来的人不多，到了这边难得每个人都分配到了单人房，算起来已经三天没休息好的的樱井翔强撑着回到旅馆洗完澡就爬上床睡了，没一会儿就被哐哐的砸门声叫醒。

来之前二宫和也就说了外景什么的自己是不会一起去的，所以即便是来到了异国他乡仙境一样的地方，他也完美的保持着游戏宅男的人设，跟房间的沙发被窝相亲相爱死也不打算出门。因此当相叶雅纪哭丧着脸跑过来找他说大野智不见了的时候，他简直气的想杀人。

“我就说你们两个怎么能不拉着他一起回来呢？！他在家都不知道走丢过几次了出来一趟能不能把人给我看好了？！你们两个都给我好好想想他最后往什么地方去了！”

樱井翔被相叶雅纪砸起来的时候就已经吓清醒了，他记得录完节目自己和导演确认过没问题以后，指着旅馆的方向跟大野智说咱们马上回去了今天可以早点睡！紧接着相叶雅纪就凑过来跟大野智讲小话，他觉得不好当电灯泡就冲着两个人比划着说自己先回去了。谁承想相叶雅纪两只眼睛都含情脉脉的望着男朋友，压根就没注意到他！

相叶雅纪早就悔得肠子都青了，要不是他多事拉着大野智就没这档子幺蛾子了！他也是琢磨着这两天的食物都不和大野智的口味，他本来胃口就小赶上不爱吃的基本上就跟没吃饭差不多了。自己偷偷的跟旅馆打探过了可以给做鱼肉三明治，所以逮个空就拉着大野智说你一会儿回房间洗完了澡先别睡，我给你带点吃的过去！哪成想阴差阳错的就让他走丢了！！！

出了这么大的事几个人只好不情不愿的去找松本润，毕竟出去找人需要调动大批的人手，找到他才能有办法。

松本润洗完了澡正靠在床上看栏目组明天的行程，听说大野智不见了眼神里能飞出刀子来！他匆匆忙忙的联络了安全负责人，集合了所有的工作人员和几个栏目组的人，三五个人一组带着对讲机散出去找大野智。

安排完了他还是不放心，自己赶紧也换了衣服收拾了背包拎上手电筒和对讲机，想想这边晚上特别冷，大野智估计身上就是白天的那件冲锋衣，又在背包里塞了件轻便羽绒服和羊毛围巾。

松本润下来的时候其他的人早就出发了，他跟门房问清楚篝火晚会的地点，就急匆匆独自往那边去了。心想着大野智平日里就迷迷糊糊的还是个脸盲，找不到樱井翔会不会是跟错了回旅馆的人，他立刻向着其他栏目的旅馆找过去。

大野智跟着栏目组的工作人员走进旅馆才发现不对劲，他记得旅馆一进门就是木质的楼梯，大门口还有一个很搞笑的吉祥物摆件。他赶紧退出来观察了一下四周，觉得自己应该往闪着灯光的方向走。

好吧，我怎么会知道这个度假村晚上最亮堂的地方是教堂呢？！大野智垂头丧气的坐在教堂门口的石阶上，从兜里掏出来半块巧克力塞进了嘴里，这还是临出门松本润硬塞给他的呢。

他勉强吃了几口干面包，觉得还是回房间睡一会儿更有建设性。于是跟樱井翔打了个招呼就上楼了。快到房间门口的时候被人一把拽着拉到了三楼。

“哎...润..松本君？！”

松本润的房间真大啊，大野智好奇的在里外套间里四处溜达，看着松本润跟变戏法似的用小电锅给他煮豚骨拉面。他居然还有生菜鸡蛋和鱼肉香肠？！大野智瞪圆了眼睛看着面前散发着热气的小锅和放在小碟子里的福神渍酱菜，美滋滋的拿起了筷子。

松本润看着大野智跟个贪吃的小猫似的埋着头咕噜咕噜的大口吃着面条，把酱菜嚼的嘎吱嘎吱响，觉得自己平时出门什么都带的习惯真是太好了。

大野智好不容易吃上可心的东西，高兴的把面汤都喝干净了。他满意的抹干净嘴巴，开始用小叉子挑水果罐头里的黄桃丁吃。“润君好像机器猫哦，除了拉面还能变出这么多吃得来！”

“傻瓜，生菜和鸡蛋什么的我可变不出来，是跟厨房要的！”松本润看他吃的鼻尖上都是汗，把面巾纸盒向前推了推，“还有蛋糕卷你想不想吃？！”

吃饱喝足了还在别人的大床上睡了午觉，大野智下午才能精神焕发的跟上节目组辛苦的行程。所以迷路是对自己吃小灶的惩罚么？！他哭丧着脸站起身，向着印象中旅馆的方向走去。

走了半天还越走越黑，大野智觉得自己刚才失策了，应该在之前的旅馆想办法联系上栏目组的人来找自己才对。现在这荒郊野外的连个鬼影都没有，自己怕是危险了！

最不济也得回到刚才的教堂哪里啊，起码是个屋子没准还能找到人帮忙！他踮着脚前后左右看了半天，好吧，近视眼还不戴眼镜是我不对，他看着满天星光叹着气想着起码要走到大路上。

所以现在算是倒霉到家了吗？！一脚踩空掉到水塘里什么的也太可笑了！好不容易爬上岸发现自己还崴了脚，大野智简直要被自己气死了！连着打了好几个喷嚏觉得身体越来越冷，他知道这下真的糟糕透了！

松本润一家旅馆一家旅馆的问过去，终于有个人想起来在门口见到过这个身材娇小的东方人，还记得他嘟嘟囔囔的往教堂的方向去了。松本润要了一张度假村的地图，一边往那边跑一边用对讲机叫了两组人过来帮忙。

听说终于找到人了松本润赶紧跑过去汇合，他赶到的时候大野智正披了一条毯子坐在地上喝热水，看见他委屈巴巴的扁了扁嘴。松本润赶紧冲过去把人搂进怀里，“你怎么样？吓坏了吧！哪里受伤了没有？怎么身上湿乎乎的？！”

“我掉到水塘里崴了脚！其他的还好！”大野智吸溜着鼻涕接过松本润递来的暖暖包，乖乖的让他给自己套上羽绒服围上围巾裹紧毯子，在松本润的怀里安下心来，“我饿了，晚上只吃了你给我的半块巧克力！”

松本润赶紧从包里掏出来两块点心撕开包装袋喂着大野智吃了，一边安排把伤员带到随队医生那儿去，一边叫人去找樱井翔他们把干净衣服给带过来。

还没进门相叶雅纪就忍不住抹起了眼泪。被二宫和也狠狠地在后背拍了俩巴掌，大野智冲着三个人笑了笑，表示自己没什么大碍。当着这么多人相叶雅纪也不好扑上去搂搂抱抱的，只能把衣服递过去让他先换上。

大野智的脚腕子已经肿起来了，医生给他包扎了一下，建议最好是赶紧送到市区的医院里去照照片子看看有没有其他的问题。松本润立刻安排好了司机，自己收拾了一个随身包，吩咐把人搬到车上就出发。

“等一下我们也跟着去！”松本润看了看跟过来的三个人，“你们明天一早还有拍摄任务吧，节目组是打算开天窗了吗？！”

“翔君和爱拔留下吧，我跟着过去就好了！”二宫和也不由分说的上了后座把大野智搂进自己怀里，松本润哼了一声坐上副驾驶。车子开着大灯向着城市的方向疾驰而去。

“今天的事情谢谢你松本桑，但是之前的承诺希望你不要忘了！”眼看着大野智精疲力尽的睡了，二宫和也看着车窗外低声的警告着松本润，“我希望你不要节外生枝让大叔受到伤害！”

“今天之前我也觉得放手对大家都好，毕竟这是我们两个商量好的结果！但是出了这样的事我不得不重新考虑，我觉得我要对satoshi和我自己的人生负责，想到今天晚上真出了什么事我就会失去他，我就后怕，我绝对不要这样！这是我和相叶雅纪之间的战争，其他的人没有发言权！”

“哈？！”

[润智]/[天然]涟漪 09

“你这场战争怕是没考虑大叔的心情吧！你怎么知道他愿意卷进你一厢情愿的安排里？！”二宫和也对松本润嗤之以鼻，“口口声声的说什么爱他为他着想，不过是你在自我满足罢了！”

“如果他对我已经没感觉了，我自然不会打扰他的生活，”松本润猛的转过身目光灼灼的盯着二宫和也，“那么在你这个旁观者看来，他对我是一种什么样的感情呢？他还喜欢我么？！”

二宫和也一下子被噎住了，这些日子大野智的挣扎和痛苦他是看的最清楚的。作为竹马他心底里也不止一次衡量过这两个人的条件，虽然从情感上他更偏向于相叶雅纪，但是松本润确实也没什么不好，特别是自从他对大野智动了感情，关键时候比傻乎乎的准男友靠得住多了。

“我知道了，如果是你们三个人共同的选择，我会保持中立不干涉的...但是千万不要让他哭啊，松本君！”

万幸的是大野智的扭伤并不是特别严重，在医院拍了片子做了基础治疗，暂且需要留院观察一个晚上。松本润楼上楼下的跟着跑了一大圈，直到医生把病号安置在病床上躺好架高了腿才松了一口气。

相叶雅纪坐立不安的等到了后半夜，直到看见二宫和也在群里放了几张大野智躺在病床上熟睡的照片才安下心来钻进被窝，早上不到七点就坐进开往外景地的越野车跟着节目组出发了。

他们几个栏目之后安排的两个拍摄地点和松本润的栏目基本上是完全分开的，看着窗外郁郁葱葱的树林，相叶雅纪心神不定的想着，大野智和二宫和也要怎样才能和自己汇合？！

事实证明他有点想多了，松本制片人根本没有动过把大野智送来的念头。第二天吃过午饭以后，大野智就被带回度假村，一路跟着以前熟悉的团队往相反的方向去了，一个只能使用卫星电话连手机信号都不通的荒山野岭。

相叶雅纪手机里收到的最后消息是二宫和也在群里放了一个暴怒大猩猩的图标和“没有网我打个屁游戏！！！”的一句加黑粗体。

原本计划好的约会行程全部付之流水，相叶雅纪最后一个外景地栏目组选在了苏黎世，从寻找早餐的面包店开始，兴致缺缺然而敬业的相叶雅纪和情绪高涨目的性强的樱井翔带着两个staff在城市里转了两天，看了著名的几间教堂、班霍夫大街、老城区、瑞士国家博物馆......

终于到了可以全天自由活动的时候，两个人随意的四处闲逛，累了就在异国情调的咖啡馆里悠闲地一边吃着下午茶，一边清点着樱井翔大包小包采买的原版书和各种伴手礼。

这种情景难道不应该是自己和大野智两个人甜甜蜜蜜的吗，相叶雅纪不甘心的咬着嘴唇，看了一眼拜托古董店的老爷爷把八音盒包起来的樱井翔，叹着气给大野智发了一连串哭哭哭的表情。

“司机说我们大概还有一个多小时就能到酒店了，可以赶上和你吃晚餐，我还可以请客哦爱拔酱❤”大野智很快就给他回了一条信息，相叶雅纪立刻不沮丧了，催着樱井翔赶紧往回返。

他们到酒店楼下的时候正好看见松本润小心翼翼地把大野智从越野车里抱下来，顺手给他拉平了衣服往他的手里塞了一根拐杖。大野智看起来气色很好，脚踝上还打着弹力绷带，看见相叶雅纪和樱井翔拼命地挥着手。

不等相叶雅纪迎上前去，松本润已经熟练的右手搂在伤员的腰上带着他慢慢往酒店大堂走了。几个人一起钻进电梯，大野智难得的叽叽呱呱讲着自己拖着伤腿和松本润出外景的光辉业绩，另一位男主角笑的一脸宠溺，随手整理着小团子在车上睡翘了的几撮歪歪毛。

眼看着松本润带着大野智拐进了自己的套间，相叶雅纪赶紧跟过去。“那个松本桑，既然咱们已经住在一个酒店了，O酱还是我来照顾好了！毕竟之前已经麻烦你那么长时间了......”

“我并不觉得麻烦啊！不过是再住两个晚上罢了，后天一早咱们就该退房去机场了。”松本润笑眯眯的安排着大野智先在沙发上坐下，“我这个房间比较宽敞浴室也大，他住在这里比跟着樱井君挤套房方便的多，而且他的腿每天晚上还要做理疗跑来跑去的也不好，还是跟我住比较合适......”松本润给行李员塞了小费，打开箱子开始把两个人的东西往外拿。

相叶雅纪灰头土脸的退出来，被站在走廊里的二宫和也狠狠地剜了一眼。

虽然心里面不舒服，但是考虑到大野智受了伤目前需要特殊照顾，相叶雅纪也就默认了他和松本润黏在一起的合理性。二宫和也作为拍胸脯打包票不干涉的中立人员和只要是个人选择怎么都好的樱井翔眼巴巴的看着这个傻子把自家的小男友推到情敌的身边去了。

从瑞士回来相叶雅纪只休息了一天，因为还在倒时差之后的好几天他都过得晕晕乎乎的。早上被闹钟叫醒的时候身边的大野智还在蒙头大睡，他总是轻手轻脚的爬起来，洗漱换好衣服吃点现成的面包牛奶早餐，七点半准时离开家。因为大野智的脚受了伤，自己的工作又忙，最近家里都没有开火，晚饭通常是叫外卖或者是顺路带回来的超市便当。

大野智的脚伤虽然好的差不多了，但是二宫和也不放心还是帮他联系了给自己治腰的按摩师，每天带着他一起去做治疗，午饭就在外边吃了。

因为受伤最近的工作安排难得的少了很多，大野智喜滋滋的又开始醉心于艺术创作，每天关在画室里的时间又变得没有规律了起来，好几天相叶雅纪半夜起床上厕所的时候身边还是空荡荡的。

等到相叶雅纪醒悟过来自己和松本润已经变成了情敌关系，还在打一场激烈争夺大野智的战役时，已经是他们从瑞士回来近一个礼拜，松本制片人开生日PARTY的时候了。

接到邀请的时候相叶雅纪倒没觉得有什么不妥，毕竟这次出国他们经常在一起，而且大野智受伤松本润也是跑前跑后悉心照料帮了大忙的。只是在和大野智商量送什么东西比较合适的时候，他的男朋友先是楞了一下，接着摸着鼻子不好意思的说前几天他就已经知道消息了，还准备了一件手作的小玩意当礼物。

即使到了这个时候相叶雅纪还是没有多想，他在自己的藏品里挑了一瓶比较高档的红酒，拜托楼下的礼品店给做了个漂亮的包装。结果这天录制节目的时候出了点小问题，等他结束工作回到乐屋已经比原本说好了去接大野智的时间晚了一个多小时。

放在桌子上的手机屏幕上显示着两个未接电话和一条短信，都是松本润的名字，他已经顺路接上樱井翔、二宫和也和大野智先出发了，叫相叶雅纪工作结束后直接去汇合。

松本润对自己的生日还真是重视，相叶雅纪一边开车一边有点走神，这次聚会的地点在长野，光是开车就要四个多小时，等他过去大概天都黑了。相叶雅纪在休息站喝了杯咖啡吃了两个可乐饼，一鼓作气开到了目的地。

他以前也听说过阿智村，号称日本最美星空的所在地，但是一直没有机会过来实地看看。一边感慨着松本制作人还真是有品位，相叶雅纪一边在温泉旅馆的停车场下了车。

没想到别院里只有他们几个人？！看着偎在休息区沙发上一起打游戏，已经换好了浴衣头发还湿淋淋的大野智和二宫和也，相叶雅纪默默地换了衣服走进大浴场。池子里正在喝酒聊天的樱井翔和松本润冲他招了招手接着埋头说的起劲，不时爆发出哈哈哈的大笑声。

觉得自己有点孤单寂寞的相叶雅纪难得的只在温泉里泡了十分钟就爬出来去和宅男二人组汇合了。旅馆晚餐准备的怀石料理非常精美，食材也新鲜，泡完温泉胃口大开的几个人其乐融融的一起喝着清酒，不知不觉就到了深夜。

“satoshi,我们去看星星吧，我可是为了能和喜欢的人一起看最美的星星才特意选的这里哦......”松本润已经喝的半醉，拖着小奶音黏糊糊的拉起的小团子，两个人跌跌撞撞的率先往院子里去了。

“我们也一起出去看看吧..”樱井翔手里还捏着酒瓶，晃晃悠悠的站起来把浴衣掖了掖。

相叶雅纪大张着嘴巴，一脸狐疑的扭过头问身边的二宫和也，“刚才松本君是叫的O酱satoshi吧？他俩的关系什么时候变得这么好了？还有他刚才的话是什么意思？该不会是想......”

二宫和也用看二傻子一样的表情瞪着相叶雅纪，“你现在才反应过来啊？！我还以为你已经打算放弃大叔把他让给松本润了呢！”

“啊？不是..你等会......哎！！！”

[润智]/[天然]涟漪 10 END  
不容易啊又完结了一篇，突然觉得我也是很勤奋的！  
哈哈，然而还有更多的坑排在后面呢！

让冲击性的消息打懵了的相叶雅纪张着嘴巴哎哎哎的叫了半天，被恨铁不成钢的二宫和也往嘴里硬塞了半个柠檬，酸的流了一地口水。

“小和...我现在该怎么办啊？！”表情狰狞双眼通红满脸泪水的受气包用小毛巾胡乱擦着脸，声音里拖着隐约的哭腔。

“什么怎么办，你个废物追男朋友还要人教吗？！你要是真心喜欢大叔就拼了老命的把人给我追回来，要是不在乎他现在放手也不晚！”

“可是光我喜欢有什么用嘛？！O酱他最开始喜欢的就是松本润啊，我...我不是乘虚而入的吗......”相叶雅纪越想越觉得底气不足，最后几个字都发不出声音来。

“感情这种事情是讲究先来后到的吗？！你现在可是正牌男朋友，哪有不战投降的道理，是男子汉就硬气点给我去吧大叔抢回来！”

“哦..哦，我知道了，我去！”相叶雅纪用袖子蹭干净脸，啪嗒啪嗒的往院子里冲出去了。

然而跑出门远远地看见站在院子里的几个人，他就又怂了，总觉得今天这个场合谈这些问题不太合适，抬起双手在脸上啪啪拍了几巴掌，相叶雅纪扯开一个大大的笑容慢慢的踱向大野智的身边。

大野智刚刚已经喝的有点晕乎乎的，被松本润小心的搂着腰，脑袋靠在他的肩膀上半张着嘴巴一个劲嘟囔着“好漂亮，想要全都...画下来..想...住在这里天天看星星......”

松本润把贴在怀里不停打出溜扭来扭去的身子抱得稳稳当当地，不时在小团子的头顶和脸颊上轻轻地亲吻着，嘴里宠溺的回应着“好好好，都听你的，satoshi想怎么样都可以......”

看见相叶雅纪走过来大野智的眼睛一亮，伸着手黏黏糊糊的喊着“雅纪快来看啊，好漂亮的星星......”

相叶雅纪走上前去很自然的和大野智十指紧扣，松本润脸上的笑容僵硬了一下，之前扭成S型的身子立刻站直了把大野智也搂的更紧了一些，三个人互相牵制着摆出来一个有点诡异的造型。

原本咧着嘴揣着手站在旁边看戏的樱井翔尴尬的挠了挠头，一扭脸就看见二宫和也耷拉着脸站在阴影里一副天要塌了我也没办法的颓丧模样，主动后退几步挪到他身边。

“来一口不？！”他把酒瓶子举高冲着糟心的人晃了晃，对方接过来毫不犹豫的灌了两大口。

“你看这事会怎么收场？！”樱井翔像是自言自语一般拿回酒瓶轻轻抿了一口，呼的叹了一口气，“智くん应该很为难吧！”

“为难又怎么样，他总不能想着两边都占着这种好事吧，再怎么样舍不得也有一个要放手的！”

“我看不好说啊，那两个人都不像是肯退让的样子！”

“唉~~”二宫和也重重的叹着气，愁眉苦脸的又抢过了酒瓶子。

被早晨的阳光晃到眼睛，相叶雅纪头疼欲裂想要的坐起身子，紧接着一头撞在小饭桌的木头横梁上，他捂着脑袋发出一声悲鸣！昨天晚上大家看完了星星回屋又喝了一会酒，到底是什么时候睡下的他已经记不清楚了。大概都有点喝多了，五个人挤成一团睡在了大野智的房间里。

相叶雅纪揉着脑袋扭脸看着屋里，二宫和也贴着离他最远的墙边，然后是樱井翔，再过来是松本润和大野智。松本润把小团子两手搂着护在自己的胸前，大野智整个人都埋在被子里，只露出来一个毛绒绒的后脑勺，相叶雅纪自己的一只胳膊被压在大野智的身子底下，后背顶在隔间的推拉门上。

欠起身子把餐桌小心的推了推，相叶雅纪伸长了胳膊把大野智搂向自己的怀里。他记起来昨天自己最先喝多了想睡觉，就拉着大野智要回自己的房间，被松本润强硬的制止了。

两个人各自拉着大野智往自己屋子的方向拖，吵吵嚷嚷的折腾了好长时间也没吵出个结果。反而把来拉架的樱井翔和二宫和也累的够呛。后来还是大野智生气的吼了一声，“我累了你们都回自己屋睡去！”两个人立刻全怂了，期期艾艾的磨蹭着不肯挪地方。

立派的松本制片人一着急就飙出了小奶音，腻腻歪歪的撒着娇说，“人家今天生日么想跟satoshi多呆一会。”搂着大野智就往被窝里钻，相叶雅纪赶紧不甘落后的占领了另一边的床铺。最后大家都累了就这么含含糊糊的挤着睡了。

“如果我们都不肯放手的话，以后就要一直重复这种情景了吧，”相叶雅纪把脸埋在大野智的肩头有点心酸的想着，“但是O酱会属于别人这样的事我可从来都没有想过呢？”

松本润刚睡眼朦胧的醒过来面前就杵着放大了的相叶雅纪泫然若泣的脸，他被吓得身子猛地向后缩，带的怀里的大野智发出了不满的哼哼声。“你想干嘛？！”他强作镇定地压低了嗓子，抬手轻轻安抚的拍着小团子的后背。

相叶雅纪轻手轻脚的钻出被窝，向着院子的方向指了指，小声说着“咱们两个出去谈吧！”蹑手蹑脚的先出门去了。

松本润愣了一下，想着这件事情早晚两个人要摊开来讲清楚的，也就跟着爬起来换上衣服出去了。

清晨的庭院里还有些凉，相叶雅纪穿着睡觉的T恤和大短裤，瑟瑟发抖的蹲坐在花坛边的石沿上，蔫头搭脑的拧着眉头抽烟，就这么一会功夫他手里已经是一个快燃烧到头的烟屁股了。松本润在T恤外边套了一件衬衣，两只手插在牛仔裤的侧兜里好整以暇的望着他。

“松本桑...”相叶雅纪哑着嗓子把烟屁股塞进随身烟缸里，一边咳嗽着又掏出一根新的点上了，“松本桑到底是怎么回事呢？！我记得你原本很讨厌我家O酱吧，当初各种看他不顺眼，现在又跑来献殷勤是什么意思呢？！”

松本润本来板着一张脸，心里打着不能在情敌面前失了气势的小算盘，然而情敌看起来比自己苦大仇深多了，他又觉得有点于心不忍。

他的脸上阴晴不定的变换了好几种表情，最后还是坦诚的对上相叶雅纪的眼睛轻轻的说，“爱拔桑问的这个问题我也问过自己很多次了！如果当初我不是站在上司的立场上看待我和大野君的关系，如果我可以意识到和他在一起的幸福，如果我能早一点发现自己的感情......然而现实中并没有如果！”

“我只是知道当我发觉的时候我已经爱他到无法控制我自己，虽然说起来对你有些抱歉，但是我是不可能再放开他的！”

“我也...我也不会！”相叶雅纪猛的站起来，因为蹲的时间有点长了有点头晕，他用力甩了甩头，“其实松本桑这种反复无常的性格根本不适合O酱，更何况我比你喜欢他的时间早的多，我们俩感情也深......”

“什么叫反复无常？！你对我到底了解些什么？！知不知道时间在感情上什么也代表不了，”松本润冷冷的哼了一声，“我们三个人的关系最后起决定作用的是satoshi，我倒觉得他更适合跟我在一起，毕竟我是让他动心的人......”

“你那些那都是过去式了吧，从他辞职那天起你们俩个就没什么可能了，在他最不开心的日子里陪在他身边的人是我！”

“那又怎么样？！你连个身份都给不了他，一起出去都要分开房间关系撇的干干净净的，当他是什么传染病源吗？！”

被抓住小辫子的人一下子有点词穷，张着嘴巴半天说不出话来。

“你们俩幼不幼稚？！又不是小孩吵架！”二宫和也不知道什么时候开始站在两个人的身后，撇着嘴一脸嫌弃的看着脸红脖子粗的两个帅哥！ 

“我也想过要公开啊，但是O酱说我现在是上升期会有影响，有这么好的男朋友我才巴不得告诉全世界呢！” 相叶雅纪有点哀怨的晃悠着身体，“看到网络上刷他和樱井翔的CP我都要气死了！”

“你可算了吧，这些话你怎么不跟大叔讲？！就是因为你这种什么都哈哈哈不说清楚地性子，他才会觉得你并不是那么的喜欢他吧！你以为他不想和男朋友甜甜蜜蜜的啊，他那是不想逼你！”

“这一点你情敌比你做的贴心多了！”二宫和也气呼呼的瞪着还想要还嘴的人，“本来我也是看好你的，但是你想想自己的表现，到手的男朋友要飞了你都没发现......”

“小和......”相叶雅纪脸上汪着泪水，露出街边流浪小狗一般跟可怜巴巴的眼神，“我不要分手！”他哼哼唧唧的哭着用两只手交替着擦着眼泪。

“行了行了，你跟我这卖惨有什么用？！”二宫和也烦躁的掏出手绢塞给他，“我建议你们两个还是心平气和的好好商量一下吧，可千万别逼着satopi选择啊。以我对大叔的了解，你们俩个如果当面问他，为了谁都不伤害他可能一个都不会选的！”

“怎么可能心平气和吗，都到了这种时候了！”相叶雅纪还在一边擦眼泪一边呜呜咽咽的，“原本就和那个人没有关系吗，我们两个好端端的他非要出来横插一杠子！”

“你们两个要是真的好端端的我想要横插一杠子都没有机会吧！”松本润忍不住反唇相讥，“你自己对他不上心，还想让他上赶着黏着你不成？！”

“都给我少说两句！”眼看着两个人又要吵起来，二宫和也赶紧上前阻止，“我之前既然答应了你们的事情我不干涉，按理来说我也不应该站在这劝你们，但是事关satopi的幸福，我也不能真的撒手不管！” 

“你们两个现在都静下心来想一想，如果大叔真心想要和对方在一起，为了他的幸福能不能离开他的身边？！”

“能！如果...如果他真的觉得和另一个人在一起是我无法给与的幸福，我可以退出！”松本润沉默了半晌艰难的开口了，“我不想勉强他做任何决定，不能让三个人都痛苦！”

“我也...我不知道！但是我不也希望他呆在我身边心里还装着另一个人！”相叶雅纪又抹起了眼泪，“小和...呜呜，怎么办嘛.....”

“既然是这样，我倒觉得你们不妨试试三个人暂时在一起一段时间！”

“啥？！”

“哈？！！！”

“有那么难理解吗？！”二宫和也慢条斯理的轮番看着张大了嘴巴露出一脸呆相的两个人，“我昨天仔细想过了，你们两个看起来对大叔都挺死心塌地的，那个人呢又是磨磨唧唧黏黏糊糊的性格，不论是哪一个他都是舍不得伤害的，最后还不是三个人都伤心！如果能在一起凑合过呢，没准这事倒能圆满了，你们俩再商量商量吧，要是有一个人怎么也不愿意，就算我没说过好了......”

“不用商量了，我没意见！”松本润从裤兜里摸出烟盒，“我只要能待在他身边就好了！”

“我也...我也没意见！”相叶雅纪大声的擤着鼻涕，“只要O酱也愿意！”

“那个大叔我会去跟他说的！”二宫和也嫌弃的看着脸上哭得一塌糊涂的相叶雅纪，“你先去洗把脸，收拾干净和松本桑找地方溜达会去，事情办妥了我会给你们打电话的！”

两个原本的情敌尴尴尬尬的坐在温泉旅馆风景如画的花园里大眼瞪小眼，被逐渐升高的太阳晒得两眼冒金星，相叶雅纪皱着眉捂着咕噜噜乱叫饥肠辘辘的肚皮，眼前伸过一只举着巧克力白皙的手。

“喏，你先拿去吃吧，看你都要饿死了！”松本润别别扭扭的拧着身子，眼睛死盯着左边的玫瑰花丛，“再过一会应该就可以吃饭了！”

“唔..谢..谢谢！”相叶雅纪接过来拆开包装，想了想把一版巧克力撅成了两半递回来，“你也垫一点吧！”

“其实，我本来不怎么吃这些的！”松本润咬了一口巧克力，眯着眼睛看着蔚蓝的天空。“别人经常说我克己，大概因为我从小都是一个听话守规矩的小孩吧！家里不太赞成小孩子吃零食，所以我也没什么机会品尝这些。长大以后又觉得吃零食太孩子气了，连以前交女朋友我都没买过巧克力什么的！”

“但是有那么一个人，他总说我工作太晚身体太累，一天到晚偷偷的往我的桌子上搁这种巧克力，还说吃甜食对脑子好！我虽然经常在半夜忙工作的时候无意识的吃掉了，可是从来都不领情，甚至有一次巧克力化了弄脏衣服我还骂过他。后来他辞职走了，我桌上自然再也没有过巧克力，但是有一天晚上加班，怎么都想不出好的点子来，我居然疯狂的想要吃巧克力，叫人从外边买，换了好几种都不是我要的味道。”

“后来我干脆自己去超市找，发现他买的就是这种普通的牌子。我自己去到超市以后才知道巧克力有那么多种，好几个货架！原来黑巧克力是分百分比的，他知道我不吃零食所以选的不太甜的，但是又觉得百分比太高了会很苦不好吃，他希望我能从苦里吃到甜味，所以选的56%的！想不到吧，就是个巧克力罢了他居然为我下了这么多心思，”松本润轻轻地展开包装纸，盯着上边烫金的56%，“我那个时候就知道了，我的身体我的心都在思念那个人！”

“咳，我也有哦，不过都是牛奶果仁巧克力，O酱总是给我塞到书包小兜兜里，他自己是草莓的......”被突然响起的电话铃声吓的一哆嗦，相叶雅纪赶紧接起来。“饿死了快回来吃饭了你们俩，事情我都办好了！”电话刚接通二宫和也的小尖嗓就传了出来，“好，..好的！可是小和你为什么用翔君的手机？！”

“废话，打电话不要钱啊？挂了！”

大野智的眼圈红红的，显然刚刚哭过。看见他们两个进屋不好意思的想逃跑，被二宫和也死死按在了座位上，几个人别别扭扭的吃完了饭，收拾好行李回程。被强行掏走车钥匙的相叶雅纪只得爬上了松本润的车，眼看着樱井翔载着二宫和也一溜烟开走了。松本润给坐在副座的大野智系好安全带，平稳的驶出停车场。

“那个...”还是大野智打破了车上尴尬的气氛，“nino说的事情你们两个真的没关系么...不，就不觉得难受什么的......”

“你呢，你是怎么想的，我都听你的！”松本润把车停在路边，手搭在副驾驶的椅背上，手指轻轻地挑弄着大野智的头发，“satoshi你只要顺着自己的心意就好了！”

大野智探着身子扭过头看着后边的相叶雅纪，对方冲他笑笑点了点头。 

“那么我们先从找房子开始吧，找一个适合我们三个人的...”

“好，下午回去就先看看吧！”松本润发动了车子，“选什么样的房子由你决定，我只要房子里有你就好了！”

“我有个认识的中介，我先打电话看看，我们是要一户建吧？！其实公寓也挺好但是O酱喜欢独门独院的...离电视台要近一点我和松本要上班呢...”相叶雅纪嘟嘟囔囔的翻着电话本。

大野智放松了身体靠在椅子上，盯着车窗外闪过的一片片花田，“好期待哦，我们未来新的家！”

这就完了哦，有机会补肉！


End file.
